Ruby goes to Kansas University
by elefantetneup
Summary: Ruby Lucas goes to Kansas University, and meets this guy, Killian Jones, that helps her past that makes her to find her childhood best friend, Dorothy Gale.
1. Chapter 1

Walking onto the Kansas University campus, a 19-year old from the upstate, Ruby going to her class, Materials and Process of Photography. It is one of the toughest courses that the students of KU would take for the photography major. Ruby is proudly wearing her red Big Jay v-neck shirt and wearing jeggings with her bright red converse. As she gets in class for the first time, she is greeted by this professor who is wearing this dark green blazer with a nice pair of khaki pants. She is the most beautiful professor that Ruby has ever seen. According to the website .com, she is the wicked professor in the university.

 _"Don't judge a book by its cover."_ Ruby thinking as she is looking at the professor, confusingly.

"Hello, students, my name is Professor Mills, and I will be teaching you all the process of photography." Professor Mills smiles.

 _"She isn't that wickedly bad. I better rat those students out for stating mean comments about this Professor Mills. Obviously, you don't know the truth about Mills!"_ Ruby scoffs.

"…I hate to tell you all this, but the half of you will fail this class by the mid quarter." Professor Mills continues to smile.

 _"WHAT?! That is kind of cruel to say this to students with that kind of confident! It's the wrong truth. Shit. The rates were right. My comment is withdrawn."_ Ruby gasps as most of the students murmur to each other, saying _'what, seriously?'_

"I am joking, you guys, you should have seen your faces! It is priceless." Professor Mills giggles.

Each person in the room is relieved. Some students give an eye roll expression.

Ruby leans to the student on her left with a chuckle, "she's a funny one, isn't she?"

"Excuse me? I don't catch what you're saying." The guy says.

"She's a funny one, right?"

"I guess you're right about funny, but I ought to have a quirky feeling about that one, though." He says with an accent that Ruby is familiar with. "I like your accent. Where are you from?" Ruby wonders.

"I am from Planet Mars." He chuckles as it seems like he has been asked that question a lot.

"Smartass, aren't you?" Ruby chuckles.

 _"Why is this accent so familiar?!" Ruby is thinking hard._

"I hate to burst your bubble but the accent that you're hearing is…"

"….you two, what are you guys talking about?" Professor Mills interrupt the conversation.

Everyone in the room turn their necks and eyes are all on these two students.

"What is going on? Why is everyone looking at us?" He asks Ruby, as he leans on his right.

Ruby looks at him, and realizes something special about this guy, he has a shining brown hair that sleeks back and his eyes are crystal blue. He has some thick eyelashes that looks like it can be an eyeliner. His jaw line is so powerful. She realizes he is oddly handsome, she is wondering _'where the hell is he from? Why is he asking me what's going on? Why is this feeling so familiar?!'_

The mysterious guy taps Ruby on the shoulder, "Earth to you. Welcome back."

Ruby looks around, people are still looking at them, then finally a guy comes in the room, panting.

"Hi, I am so sorry… that I am really… late!" He is trying to catch his breath. He takes out his water bottle out of his bag, and drink. He sits down next to Professor Mills, and start to use his hands to communicate.

The mysterious guy's eyes start to glow and uses his hands to gesture back to the guy.

 _"He is Deaf, no wonder why he has that accent. Dammit, I should have known he is Deaf because I had a best friend who moved away back to the West…no wonder why I have that feeling that is familiar. I should get in contact with her. I think of her every day."_ Ruby gets depressed at that thought and realizes how much she misses her best friend, Dorothy.

Thinking if she should be assertive and let him know that she can communicate in sign language after class or just say nothing?

 **After class**

Ruby taps the mysterious guy on the shoulder as he is talking to his interpreter. She starts to sign "Hi, my name is R-U-B-Y. My name sign is the same sign for the color red because it's my favorite color and I have a dimple on my chin. I don't remember much sign as I used to but I want to practice again in order to communicate with Deaf people and maybe reconnect with my childhood best friend. Is that cool if I practice with you sometimes?"

The guy looks at her, and gives her a smirk.

"Hello Ruby! My name is K-I-L-L-I-A-N. My name sign is like the letter X because growing up, I'd get obsessed with hooks that my grandfather found when he was in the Navy, sailing to.." Killian stops right there and says "That is a story for another time. Anyways, it is very nice to meet you and I'd love to help you to practice. You sign very good for a person who doesn't remember much! How did you know sign before?" Killian asks.

Ruby blushes and begins to sign, "I had a best friend down the street where I was living in and she was Deaf. Her family was deaf as well. I learned sign from them and I was able to communicate with them smoothly until…" Ruby's heart begins to tighten, or is it the thought that is making her sad?

"….until what?" Killian curiously asks. "….or is that a story for another time as well?" Killian winks.

Ruby chuckles lightly and signs "Yes, another time for sure."

Killian takes his hand out and says "It is very nice to meet you, Ruby. I will see you on Wednesday or will you be stuck into your train of thoughts?"

"I will try to be here on Wednesday, smart ass!" Ruby takes his hand to shake and laughs.

 **Later that night**

Ruby is on Facebook, staring at the screen for a long while. She is thinking the last time she saw Dorothy.

 **6 years ago**

 _The phone ringing, Ruby's grandmother answers the phone._

 _"Hello, Granny speaking."_

 _"Hi Granny - this is Dorothy, can I talk to Ruby? Go ahead."_

 _Granny smiles and remembers Dorothy is using a teletype device so Granny would have to say 'go ahead' to let Dorothy know that she is done talking, "Hi there, sweetpea, of course, I will get Rubes for you. Go ahead."_

 _Granny covers the receiver and shouts for the 13-year-old Ruby, "Dorothy is on the phone asking for you!"_

 _"Got it, Gran, thank you!"_

 _Picks up her red trim line phone, and says, "Hola Du, what's up, buttercup? Go ahead."_

 _"Ru, I need to talk to you about something. It is important. Can you meet at our special tree house? Go ahead."_

 _"Yes, of course, when? Go ahead." Ruby is concerned._

 _"In fifteen? Go ahead."_

 _"Okay, see you in fifteen. Signal Killed." The phone line is dead._

 _Rub thinking_ "What is it possibly be that it is important?" _Anxiety begins to overflow in her head._ "Stop it, Ruby! Stop." _Thinking to herself._

 _"Granny, I am going to go and meet Dorothy, I will be home before nighttime!" As she runs to the front door._

 _"Dinner will be ready by then! Tell Dorothy that I say hello!" Granny shouts from the kitchen._

 _"Will do!" Ruby quickly replies to Gran out to the door._

 _Ruby picks up her bike from the front yard, and starts to ride up the hill. Starting to have anxious thoughts so she paddles up faster to lose the thoughts. Little did she know that she is already at the tree house._

 _"Gee I should do this more often." Ruby whispers to herself. Scanning the place to look for Dorothy. "Where is she? It's already the 15_ _th_ _minute….." she continues to whisper._

 _There is a knock from above. Ruby looks up, and smiles. She begins to sign, "there you are! I was waiting for you for a while, you sneaky dog!"_

 _"Climb up!" Dorothy replies._

 _Ruby climbs up the ladder on the tree quickly._

 _Finally, Ruby joins Dorothy to sit down, and Ruby signs "so what's the emergency that you couldn't tell me until this weekend? Better be worth it because I rode my bike here fast, I think I beat Lance Armstrong's Tour record!" Ruby laughs._

 _"Well, Ms. Lance Armstrong, I am really sad to say this but…" Dorothy pauses, and looks down on the wooden floor._

 _"But what? The suspense is killing me, and hearing people hate the suspense…. c'mon, you know that too!" Ruby gets confused._

 _"…..there will never be this weekend, or the next. I am sorry, my father found out that he got promoted and we need to move to the west…." Dorothy signs slow as she is saying these words._

 _"West? What? Can you sign that again, I am not sure if I understood you right, you said you're moving?" Playing dumb because Ruby doesn't want to believe what she is seeing from Dorothy's hands._

 _"You understood me loud and clear, Ru."_

 _"No, that's not true, you're not moving away. I need you!" Ruby cries._

 _"I know, I even asked my dad…" Dorothy tries to sign clear as her emotions are stirring, "…if I can stay with you and Granny and he said no because there is a great school for the Deaf in the west. I have to go." Tears are falling onto Dorothy's rosy cheeks._

 _"No, no, I will fight with your dad and tell him you're staying regardless!" Ruby is sobbing as she is signing this._

 _Dorothy gets closer to hug Ruby tightly, and both cry together. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Ruby askes tearfully. "You're not alone, Ru. I feel the same way. I will miss this treehouse…" Dorothy chokes as she is trying to hold her tears back. "I will miss everything here, especially…" Dorothy pauses, "…you, Ru, I won't ever forget you. Promise me we will meet again?"_

 _"I miss you already…" Ruby tries to catch her breath, "….and I promise we will meet again."_

 _They hug harder than ever. They get back down to the ground and look at each other one last time. "This, I will miss the most, Ru, I love you." Dorothy has a tear falling down on her right cheek. Ruby comes closer to wipe Dorothy's tear away. "I will miss you so much, and I love you, too." They hug harder than the last hug. They knew it will be the last hug for a long while. Dorothy walks the opposite direction and turns to Ruby and signs something that Ruby will remember forever, but it makes her wonder why Dorothy, her best friend, signed that exact sentence. "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth. This isn't a good-bye, Ru." Dorothy turns around and walks away. Ruby is puzzled by this quote – ""Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth. This isn't a good-bye."_

 _What truth is she talking about?_

Ruby looks at the screen on her Macbook Pro, and begins to search for Dorothy Gale. There is a list that has two Dorothy Gale. Ruby moves her mouse to click into the first Dorothy Gale on the list. She cannot believe what she sees on the screen!

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby gasps so loud that her roommate, Belle, looks up from her homework to check what is going on.

"Whoa, girl, what is it that made you gasp so loud?" Belle asks. Belle has a big blue shirt that has a picture of shining red rose and black sweatpants that has in an orange typeface that says KANSAS UNIVERSITY.

Ruby didn't hear Belle at all as she doesn't flinch an expression or two.

"Ruby, did you hear me?"

No answer from Ruby. Not even a flinch of a reaction.

Belle then decides to throw her blue silly putty and it lands on Ruby's lap.

"What?! What the hell is that thing?!" Ruby starts to scream loud, "SPIDERRRR!"

"Ruby, Ruby! It's just a silly putty, I threw it at you because you didn't hear me calling out your name!" Belle tries to calm Ruby down.

Ruby begins to pant loudly and put her hand on her left side of the chest to feel her heart beating. "God, that was the biggest spider I've ever seen." She tries to joke to let Belle know that she's okay.

"That's a good news that you're joking. That means you're in your normal state." Psychology major Belle comments. "Thank goodness. I was hoping I didn't traumatize you." Belle laughs. "But are you okay, though? Do you want to talk about it?" Belle is starting to get concerned.

"I don't know. I'm just confused because I just found out that my best friend from home who I have not seen or heard from for six years is..." she still cannot believe what she just saw on the screen few moments ago. "She is here. At KU."

Belle looks at her for a moment, then she jumps out of the bed and shrieks, "what are you waiting for then?! That's a great news!" Belle realizes ruby isn't on the same page as Belle. "Or is it a bad news?"

"No, it's no good or bad news, it's just weird to know that I've been wondering how she is doing all these years and just..." Ruby's voice cracks. Then the tears starting to burst out.

Belle gets closer to her and hugs her as she is crying on belles shoulder. Ruby sniffles and looks up to belle and says "what does it mean for me? Oh, sorry I used your shirt to cry on, I mean, we don't have tissues in this room."

Belle chuckles and says "I need to put that on our grocery list then! Do you want to go to the market with me now? I'm all ears if you need to talk."

Ruby shakes her head. Belle understands and says, "I'm only one text away if you need anything from the store, alright?"

"Thanks, B, appreciate it. Don't forget to buy new silly putty to scare the crap out of me again."

"Gosh, that was just this once, I'm sorry! Laziness got in the way! Ugh." Belle gets defensive because she feels bad for scaring her roommate like that.

"I am just... giving you a ...hard time," ruby is cracking up. Belle smiles and then laughs along because it is making her roommate feeling better. Belle leaves the room.

Ruby gets back on Facebook and still sees a 19-year-old Dorothy Gale on the screen. Dorothy's profile picture is a picture of herself looking out into the ocean. Her hair is brownish red and wild as it seems to be windy that day. That smile and eyes is what ruby remembers the most when they are kids.

"Dorothy." She whispers. "I can't believe you're here." She stares at the message icon and asks herself, _"will she remember me if I send her a message? Ugh, of course she should remember me because we grew up together in the same neighborhood and I was basically one of her hearing best friends. She should remember me. If not then, I don't know what to think now."_ Ruby realizes her anxiety is starting to take over. She closes her laptop and close her eyes in order to take a deep breath.

 **Inhale... .Exhale... Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...**

Ruby turns on her iPhone 5S to see what time it is : 11:59pm. "Ugh it's late and I am beat." She changes her clothes into pajamas. Her pajamas t-shirt is a comic strip of a battle against the wolves and the Indians and her pants are just plain red color. She has an OCD where her clothes must match with red no matter what. She still doesn't understand why she loves the color red so much.

Ruby walks out of her dorm to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Looking at the mirror while brushing her teeth, she begins to think different theories of how to reach out to Dorothy. " _Should I send her a Facebook message? What if I run into her? What will happen? Will she be happy to see me? Will I be excited to see her?_ " Too many emotions are starting to drain Ruby's energy. " _Ugh I seriously need to sleep now"_ She spits into the sink and then washes all of it away before she leaves the bathroom.

As she walks back to her dorm room, she hears footsteps behind her; she turns to see who it is.

Ruby gives a little gasp out of her mouth; the person that is creating the sound of the footsteps is Dorothy! Dorothy is walking towards to ruby with grocery bags and as Dorothy gets closer, she starts to open her mouth to speak, "you okay, ruby? I bought a silly putty just for the heck of it!" Dorothy gives a laugh that ruby feels so conflicted that does not sound like Dorothy at all. Ruby blinks slowly and realizes it is her roommate, Belle.

"Man, do I need to throw this at you again? Girl, you are a dreamer. No wonder why you're in the fine arts major." Belle jokes.

Ruby rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a chuckle, "let's go inside and pack our food into that small portable pantry then sleep, alright?"

"Alright!" Belle gets excited to go back to the room because she loves learning psychology stuff and wants to finish her homework that is due in two weeks.

Ruby gets in her twin sized bed, and turns off her nightstand lamp.

"Good night, sweet nightmares, roommate."

"Ugh! Stop saying those kinds of things. I know I've scared you with that _SILLY PUTTY_ once but it doesn't mean you get to give me a hard time like that!"

"Heh, you knew what you signed up for when you got in this school. You have to accept the fact that you're rooming with Ruby Joker Lucas, Angel." Ruby playfully growls at Belle, across the room.

"Pfffft, whatever! I'll be the bigger person now so good night sweet dreams, Satan. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Belle laughs.

"Thanks, good night, Belle darling."

Ruby falls asleep soundly.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning**

Ruby opens her eyes slowly, starts to stretch her whole body in order to wake up. She begins to yawn then turn over to see her clock - 6:59am.

 _"Ugh! A minute before the alarm. Why does this has to happen to me?"_ Ruby mutters in her mind.

She dresses herself to get ready then realizes she doesn't like the outfit she is wearing: black tank top that says Misfits band and jeans with her hair braided and red converse. She changes her outfit: black yoga pants, a pair of red Nike shoes, and dark purple tank top with a black jacket that has red zippers.

 _"That's more like it, Ruby. You looking damn fine, girl!"_ Ruby grins.

Ruby and Belle are walking on campus from their dorm room. Belle is going to go the right building - College of Psychology and Neuroscience and Ruby is walking to the building that is straight up ahead - College of Photography Science and Fine Arts.

"See you later, Ruby!" Belle shouts.

"Later!" Ruby replies.

Ruby gets in this course called _Element of Fine Arts._ She seems amused about how the room is presenting. It is painted dark red like the color of our blood going through our veins and there are frames of each genre of photography - abstract, potrait, self portrait, landscape, photojournal and anything you name is there. She sees Killian and his interpreter.

Killian sits next to Ruby and leans closer to her.

"Well, look who's on time and is paying attention!"

"Oh, be quiet, dude. How are you doing?" Ruby tries to ignore his joke about the train of thought from the other day.

"Eh, I am doing alright. Some days are better than other but today isn't doing me any favor because I haven't had a cup of coffee." Killian frustratedly wants a cup of coffee.

"You should have had one before you came here?" Ruby asks.

"I guess, I slept on the wrong side of the bed, and forgot I didn't drink coffee." Killian answers her question. "I should go back to sleep and be on the right side of the bed then I'll have a cup of ol Joe!" Killian jokes.

"Aha, now you speak in my language, Killian!" Ruby laughs.

 **Meanwhile Ruby and Killian are signing to each other.**

The professor comes in with a thick accent that sounds like He is from Germany. "Halo. My name is Professor Gold, or you can just call me Rumple. I am planning on passing out the -"

Killian's interpreter, Peter, interrupts and asks Rumple to repeat what he is saying before.

"Not a problem, Peter. I am telling the class that my name is Professor Gold but they can call me Rumple instead." Rumple smiles then begins to look at his class, "before we begin this fine class, I'd like to pass out a couple of papers for you to keep for the rest of the quarter."

Ruby is daydreaming while Rumple keeps on talking about the syllabus and the papers he has passed out earlier.

 ** _Seven years ago_**

 _12 year old Dorothy and Ruby are playing in the sand, building sand castles._

 _"Ru, tell me a story about this sand castle!" Dorothy signs very excitedly._

 _"Hm, I got an idea for this castle...once upon a time, there was a land that was far, far, far away into the desert and there was a man who had a precious -" Ruby is interrupted by Dorothy's little brother, Neal, who is three years old. Neal decides he's the one who stomps the whole sand castle. "I destroy. I am a dragon. Fire comes out of my mouth." Neal gives a baby growl. "ROAAARRRR."_

 _"That's a cute roar, buddy. Do you want to hear mine?" Ruby asks with a smirk on her face._

 _"Yea-uh!" Neal signs very bold, "yea-uh!"_

 _Ruby clears her throat and let out a soft growl._

 _"GRRR!" Then begins to tickle Neal._

 _Neal is laughing really hard as he is enjoying Ruby's company around his family. He loves Ruby the same as he loves Dorothy so basically, Ruby is like a big sister to him._

A tap on Ruby's shoulder is touched. Ruby is confused. "Huh?"

"You left the station again, didn't you?" Killian grins.

"Yeah, I just... had a lot on my mind." Ruby signs back to him.

"Do you want to talk about it and practice your signing skills at the same time?" He asks.

"That'd be cool and you'd get your cup of coffee while I practice my signing skills. Oh your poor eyes! You'd have to bear with me!" Ruby jokes.

"I don't mind because I like it when someone actually welcomes a new culture with open arms. That is the kind of friend I'd hang out with!" Killian states. That sentence warms Ruby's heart.

"That means a lot to me to see what you'd have to say. I am honored, Killian. Thank you."

"Not a prob, I am speaking from the heart."

"Heh, before I continue to tell my train of thoughts, I want to ask you if you know someone named Dorothy Gale?" Ruby can't stop thinking about her.

"Hm, she must to be a new person from Planet Venus because I've never seen that name before. Sorry that I am not much of help..." Killian frowns.

"Oh, no, don't fret. I am just wondering because that is what is in my train of thought." Ruby bites her lips.

"Oooooh." Killian raises one eyebrow and couldn't resist to ask the next question he craves for an answer, "is it the story of that deaf best friend that you mentioned the other day?"

"Yes, that's the story for another time, right? Which is now. Is that a good time?" Ruby asks.

Before Killian could answer, a barista waves at Killian to get his attention and mouths slowly "Your. Coffee."

Killian picks up his coffee and said "Thank. You. Very. Much." slowly to the barista that is making Ruby to laugh.

"I am sorry for my people for being ignorant. I'm profoundly embarrassed." Ruby complains.

"Meh, most of us, Deaf people, are used to it." Killian laughs. "Anyways, now I have my coffee as a bag of popcorn. The show will begin shortly. It is a Ruby Production." He gestures like a conductor waving his baton that makes Ruby smile.

"Okay, well, Dorothy Gale and I grew up in the same town back in the upstate New York. We happened to be neighbors. Her parents thought it would be nice to let Dorothy to have friends in the neighborhood on the weekends since Dorothy went to the New York State School for the Deaf. It was practically 5 hours away from home. That was where I came in. I was outside, skateboarding and Dorothy came in the neighborhood in a cab. She got out of the cab and came up to me. She started to sign something that I couldn't fathom that time but then I went home to learn my abcs. I kept bumping into Dorothy on our street every weekend and she would teach me sign language. She even welcomed me to her home, and her family was signing too. It was hard at first then it became easy quickly because I loved them so much as if they were my own family. Especially her little brother, Neal. He was a darling. So adorable. He had those bouncy blond curls and his eyes were so blue that would brighten your day. A beautiful family, that was for sure. We would hang out every weekend and never missed one at all. Even my Granny learned some signs in order to communicate with Dorothy. Anyways... sorry I'm boring you, aren't I?" Ruby stops.

"What? What makes you think I'm bored already?!" Killian startles. "The show must go on!" He is still in the conductor character waving his baton.

"I have to make sure, geez. Anyways, just one day, six years ago, Dorothy called me via TTY and said she needed to tell me something important. We met up at our special place. She told me that her dad got promoted and the whole family needed to move to the west coast. I had a hard time letting that best friend go because I had everyday to look forward to the weekend so I could learn some signs and meet with her family. I was at the happiest point of my life until that day. It tore my heart terribly. One thing that caught me off guarded was her last words before she left...I'm still dwelling still to this day and yet, I haven't even bothered to reach out to her. I've never heard from her ever again. I accepted the fact she wanted to close New York chapter and begin her California chapter. Make new friends. Be happy under the sun and going to the beach." Ruby frowns as she is saying these words.

"What were the last words?!" Killian assertively nudges Ruby.

"She said "the three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth. This isn't a good-bye.""

Killian is just sitting there, trying to read between the lines, "Hm, the truth? What truth?"

"Exactly, I don't know. It has been six years and I haven't figured that out just yet." Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "oh well."

Killian leans closer to Ruby, "maybe you've been thinking too deep into it. Just being the devils advocate that I am, what if the truth is something simple...like it has been right under your nose the whole time?" Killian raises his both eyebrows.

"Hm, I don't see what you mean? Right under my nose? I only see my lips and my dimple chin." Ruby scoffs

"Oh we are playing dumb now? Okay, yeah, it's your lips." Killian plays along with a mischievous smirk that is on his face.

Ruby rolls her eyes, "guess we will never know the truth like ever."

Killian says something that Ruby has never thought of before. "Why don't we host a deaf event and if Dorothy shows up, that is where you come in?"

"Killian, you're a fucking genius! Let's do it!" Ruby laughs.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I have not been on for a while – Hope you are enjoying this story so far! Please do comment and let me know what you think of it 3**_

Killian asks, "Is Dorothy here? I just don't know why I haven't ask you that. Wait a minute, is she here!? Oh…" Killian just realizes why Ruby asks him if he knows a Dorothy Gale few moments ago. "Mind blown. Whoosh!"

Ruby laughs, "Finally got it figured out, kiddo." Ruby shakes her head.

"So, how does this work in order to promote the event and such?" Ruby wonders.

"I know people that knows people." Killian playfully brags as he states that comment.

"Alrighty! Can't wait to begin this event already, let's keep in touch via text message or FaceTime?" Ruby asks.

"Sounds good, my number is 555-555-1234." He says.

"Got it on my phone and I will send you a text to let you know it's me. I got to go, see you later?" Ruby is leaving the place now.

"See ya!" Killian waves as Ruby leaves the place.

 _It is getting closer, but I cannot keep my hopes up high because what if she never sees the event? At least, I am back in the Deaf community so I could use some simulation. Why can't I stop thinking about her? What does she mean by the truth…Killian says it is probably right under my nose.._

 **Six years ago**

 _Dorothy comes home from school, and runs straight to Ruby and Granny's place._

 _There is a knock on the door._

 _Granny answers the door and is greeted by Dorothy._

" _Hello! How have you been doing?!" Granny signs slowly, and that makes Dorothy smile really big. "Long time no see, Du. Come on in!"_

 _Dorothy runs upstairs then turns left to the second door on the right. Ruby is doing her homework and Dorothy jumps on the bed._

" _Gee! You scared me! HI!" Ruby claims then give her a tight hug. "How was school this week? Did anything happen between Snow and James?" Dorothy nods excitedly. "What happened?! Do tell!"_

" _Well, Snow got really upset that James didn't tell her that he had feelings for her, so rumor had it that James was planning on something real fancy that made all the girls on campus wishing that James was their boy toy." Dorothy rolls her eyes._

" _You are one of these girls, huh!? Dang, I'd be dying to be his if he plans a ball for me!" Ruby laughs, and Dorothy states, "no I am not one of these girls, I mean, what he is planning is lame….. call me old fashioned…." Dorothy frowns. "but he plans on texting her via Sidekick instant message with a poem he created for her, wishing Snow will be his at nightfall tonight."_

 _Ruby makes a gagging face and signs back to Dorothy, "you're right, it is lame but if it makes Snow happy then who are we to judge, hmm?"_

" _You've got a good point, Ru." Dorothy agrees. "How are you doing? Anything happened at school this week?"_

" _Eh, not really, except for the fact that Leroy is too stubborn to give me letters because he has a major crush on me." Ruby feels disgusted thinking about Leroy._

" _Who wouldn't have a crush on you, Ru? You are so pretty, very special and funny too! You're not like those girls who drools all over James." Dorothy defended for Leroy._

" _Well, thanks, Du, but it's Leroy that we are talking about, remember?" Ruby raised her eyebrows._

" _Yes, I know it's Leroy that we are talking about but I am just saying I can understand where he is coming from, though." The reddish-brown hair girl replied._

" _Girls, it's dinner time!" Granny shouts from downstairs._

" _Granny says it's dinner time!" Ruby interprets for Dorothy._

 _Both girls run downstairs and there is food on the table: twice baked potatoes with extra cheese and Miracle Whip on the top._

" _Oh! My favorite dish!" Dorothy cries._

" _Surprise, s-w-e-e-t-h-e-a-r-t, surprise!" Granny signs._

" _This is the sign for sweetheart," Dorothy signs with her hands. Granny copies the sign. "Thank you, SWEETHEART, for showing me." Granny winks._

" _You're very welcome!" Dorothy smiles._

 _Ruby is feeling very lucky to have this blue-eyed gal to be her best friend. She is starting to feel warm in her chest and her heart is pounding. Dorothy glances over to Ruby and catches her looking at Dorothy._

" _What's on your mind?" Dorothy asked._

 _Ruby gave a soft chuckle as she didn't want Dorothy to know that she was feeling lucky to have her as her best friend, "Leroy and his letters.."_

" _See, who wouldn't like you, Ru?" Dorothy smirked._

" _Har. Har. Har." Ruby gave a sarcastic chuckle._

 _Dorothy gave Ruby a sincere smile and raised her eyebrows once then she went back eating._

" _This is really great, thank you so much, Granny." Dorothy signed to Gran._

" _Anything for you and Ruby, are you guys up for dessert?" Granny asked, excitedly._

" _YES!" Both yelled._

" _Whoa, I didn't realize you two would be very excited over that. Alright! Guess what is for dessert then!?"_

 _Dorothy and Ruby looked at each other and wondered what granny had for dessert!_

 _Granny left to the kitchen to get their dessert._

 _Dorothy began to touch Ruby's legs to get Ruby's attention, "You okay, girl? You seem to have a lot of things on your mind.." Ruby looked up to Dorothy and realized that she has been quiet, "I was thinking what dessert Granny made." Ruby smiles as she touched Dorothy's hand, "What is the dessert you think she made?" Ruby asked. "God, I hope it's her famous crepe with chocolate drizzled cream cheese frosting and strawberries. They're seriously to die for." Dorothy gives a little hopeful expression._

" _HERE IT IS!" Granny shrieks._

 _Granny is holding a tray with a cover, putting on the table, and then pulls the cover, "surprise!"_

 _It's four crepes with chocolate drizzle. "Help yourself, luvies!" Granny laughed._

 _The girls and Granny enjoyed their evening with the crepes and laughed all the way to dinner._

Ruby was doing her homework when Belle opened the door, "hi, Ruby, is it okay if I have a friend over for short tonight?" Belle asked.

"Do they have a silly putty, too?" Ruby says, confidentially.

"NO! Ugh, what's with you, woman?" Belle rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you can bring your friend here." Ruby laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Ruby answered. It was a tall girl that had a long sleek black hair and her eyes were dark hazel. She was wearing bright leggings with a big shirt that had a red dragon breathing fire around the side to the shoulders.

"Nice shirt, where did you get it?" Ruby asked

"Thanks, I got it from Red Subject at the mall." The girl answered with a strong voice.

"Awesome, so what's the password in order to get in?" Ruby said.

"Ugh, just come in, Mulan. Ignore her." Belle shouted.

"The password is silly putty?" Mulan replied with a wink.

"I like her already, Belle! Bring more psych friends, will ya?" Ruby was impressed.

Belle blushed and said, "will do. The password girl is Ruby, and this is Mulan, Ruby. My classmate from Neuroscience and Death class."

"Keep them coming, I'd love to learn anything related to the brains!" Ruby laughed.

Mulan and Belle discussing their homework, on Saturday night, when Ruby was getting ready for the big night tonight.

Belle looked up and saw Ruby getting ready, "Got a big date tonight?"

"No. It is just a Deaf event that Killian and I are hosting, you guys want to come with?"

"I know sign language!" Mulan cheerfully said. "A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L..."

"That's nice, so is that a yes from you, Mulan?" Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, Belle, let's go!" Mulan stated.

"But I don't know any sign language, how will I talk to them?" Belle complained.

"There are different kinds of people that will be going – me, Mulan, Killian, and there will be other hearing people as well. It will be fun, I will owe you a dozen of red roses if you don't like the event itself, alright?" Ruby is amusing Belle already.

"Hm, alright, I will give it a try!"

Belle, Mulan, and Ruby is walking to the Student Gathering Atrium in the middle of Kansas University campus. It is a room that has an outside patio where the parking lot is. It is famous tailgate spot before the football, lacrosse, waterpolo, basketball, volleyball and any other major sport events.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Belle states, "what's the sign for "cool" so I can say that to Killian." Belle smiles when she says Killian's name.

Ruby signs the word cool, "It is like you holding a pencil but put it next to your chin and rotate your wrist when you sign the word."

"Like this?" Belle attempting to sign, "cool?"

"Yes." Ruby smiled. "Killian will be so excited to see that sign from you."

"See, Belle would like this event, thank you for being a good friend, Mulan" Ruby leans over to Mulan.

"No problem, I was glad that you asked because we definitely needed a mental break from that neuro shit, man." Mulan rolled her eyes.

"Glad to be of the help." Ruby boasted.

People were coming in and coming out, Killian and Ruby were greeted by many people saying that it was a cool event. Many said that they should host it every month because it was a perfect escape from homework and perfect timing as well.

"Let's do this every month, eh?" Killian nudged Ruby's arm.

"I concur!" Ruby winked.

Belle and Mulan were having a blast, Belle was learning the alphabets from Mulan and there were another person teaching Belle and Mulan signs too.

" _I don't owe Belle a dozen of red roses after all."_ Ruby thinking to herself.

A revving sound just came from the tailgate parking lot. It was so loud that Ruby thought it probably was a group of people showing off their cars. "I am going to check how people are doing outside." Ruby told Killian, "Watch Belle, if you can." Ruby winked. Killian joined the girls, and began to laugh with them.

Ruby walked outside to check out the sound. She cannot find the sound elsewhere. She saw people enjoying their time, and drinking out of a red Solo cup. Saw some people were hoping to get lucky tonight.

The sound came back, but this time it was somewhere different. She followed the sound from the other side of the parking lot, nearby the dorms. She walked closer. She saw what the sound was coming from. It was from a motorcycle and a person was all geared up. Ruby thought to herself, _"I forgot something in the dorms, so maybe if I walked by without "stalking" I could talk to them about the motorcycle?"_

Ruby walked by, and the person was parking their motorcycle under the light pole. It was kind of hard to see the whole person, so it was more like a silhouette figure. It was burnt orange Honda CB, very vintage like. She couldn't resist but she got closer to the person to ask, "hey, what year is this bike?"

No answer from the woman as she was looking down still trying to park into neutral. Ruby was thinking, _"Maybe this woman is deaf."_

Ruby signed, "Is this a Honda CB? What year is this bike?"

"Indeed it is and it's a 1974, you like?" The woman asked.

"I figured you were deaf because I was asking then I thought to myself, maybe they are deaf? So, yes, I love it so much, I have always loved motorcycles growing up, especially the Honda ones." Ruby was glowing when she was talking about motorcycles.

"Wow, it is not often I meet women that loves motorcycles as much as I do." She was still geared up. "Let me get out of this, and we will talk more, okay?" The woman realized that she were still geared up.

"Sure, not a problem, can I check your bike while you're at it?" Ruby asked.

"Go for it!" She chuckled. She stood a few inches taller than the 5'9 Ruby. The woman was taking her gloves off, and then she took her white helmet off, taking the hair tie out and began to fix her hair.

Ruby looked up to ask the woman about where she could get a bike. She tapped the woman's shoulder, as the woman was taking her jacket off, to get her attention. The woman turned to her, and said "what's up?" Ruby froze. She had the most hair on her head that was shining against the lights beneath them. Her face was so smooth and she couldn't believe it. She was like an Americas next top model.

 _Has it been this long?_

"Uh, you seem familiar. Have we met?" The woman asked.

"So are you." Ruby couldn't tell the truth.

"You look a lot like my best friend from home. I haven't seen her for 6 years." The woman frowned.

Ruby looked at the woman and realized it was getting dark outside, "can we go inside to have a better light?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I was beginning to think the same but you beat me to it." The woman laughed.

It was the same Dorothy laugh. It was Dorothy.

They went into a lobby on the first floor; the woman turned to Ruby and said "you look exactly like my best friend. Oh my god. This cannot be...is it you, Ruby?" Dorothy gasped.

"Yes. Dorothy?"

Dorothy smiled so hard and gave Ruby a huge hug!

"What are you doing here?! Wait a minute, you are a student here?!" Dorothy just got too excited that she couldn't find words to express.

Ruby laughed, "Yes I'm a student here. I am majoring in the fine arts at the school of photography and science building. What about you?!"

Dorothy claimed, "It is amazing how we meet again! I knew we'd meet again. I am a double major - psychology and engineer."

Ruby was amazed how Dorothy still remained the same when it came to her but there was one question...

"That's great." Ruby started to cut off the conversation, "but now we are here, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, it's me and you, Ru. We have a lot of catching up to do, I mean it's been 6 years."

"Why haven't I heard from you? I've tried keeping in touch with you and I heard nothing?" Ruby raised her left eyebrow.

Dorothy bit her lips, looking like she was expecting that question, especially coming from Ruby, then gave a little sigh, "About that, my dad did not want us to have anything related to New York. He completely shut that out and he wanted us to shut that out as well. I had a..." Dorothy was having a hard time to explain. "Can we talk in my room? Since there are too many eyes here."

"Yeah I mean I deserve this explanation."

They both walked upstairs on the third floor to go into Dorothy's room. There were some of the things that Ruby recognized from Dorothy's home six years ago like the Eskimo totem, and the Eskimo woman lamp that Dorothy won for snowboarding eight years ago.

Dorothy closed the door and turned to Ruby, "can I give one more hug?"

"Not if you explain me what happened." Ruby was a little disappointed, well, a little bit more than just disappointed.

"Well, I kind of deserve that, eh?" Dorothy frowned, "alright, have a seat here or on the bed."

Ruby sat down on the recliner and gave Dorothy an impatient expression, "come on, what are we waiting for?"

Dorothy gave a huge sigh, "okay, where was I? Oh, yes, my dad completely wanted to shut out his New York life, and wanted us to shut out our New York life." Dorothy explained, "I fought with him often, because I was so angry with him. I wanted to keep in touch with you. One night, I was able to run away, I took the bus to New York to find you and Granny, but by the time, I got to Colorado, my dad found me. He put me in a boarding school where I was not allowed to have any technologies to keep in touch. He and my mom were having issues because my mom did not like how Dad was treating all of us. Then now they're in a process of getting a divorce because I am finally an adult, and she waited until I was able to get out of the house. She has always been so protective of me. So, I moved away from home, and started a new beginning. That's why I am here now, this is the only few days I've ever had my freedom. Hell, I bought a motorcycle yesterday, the motorcycle you just saw, it is brand new to me..."

"Stop right there," Ruby interrupted, "you said your parents are divorcing?" Ruby was shocked because these two were the best couple she has ever seen growing up.

"Yeah, I am glad my mom finally had the balls to fight him because ever since we moved away from home, he has changed. Mom also has a full custody on Neal." Dorothy explained.

"Neal, oh my god, he ought to be 9 now?" Ruby smiled with tears.

"Yes, he is going to be 10 this October. Here's a picture of him from my mom. She sent me a care package yesterday. So sweet of her." Dorothy showed a 5x7 picture of her brother, Neal, standing tall next to Dorothy and her mom. His bouncy curls were still there, he still has those sweetest eyes and smile that Ruby remembered when he was younger.

"Some things have not changed." Ruby smiled.

"For sure, he hasn't changed a bit!" Dorothy laughed, "Anyways, enough about me! How are you?! How's Gran?"

Ruby broke down, and Dorothy got closer to her to hug her. "I am sorry if I said something wrong," Dorothy was caressing Ruby's back, "I am here now, and I won't leave you." Dorothy was holding tighter then Ruby let go, sniffling. Dorothy wiped her tears away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ruby was confused, then she blurted out, "what truth were you talking about? When you left me at the tree house back in New York."

To be continued...

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this story! I'm loving it so far. Heh, more will be coming soon for Dorothy and Ruby's reunion! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoying this so far? I am indeed enjoying it! Now this chapter 5 should be interesting! Have fun!**_

Dorothy was looking down on the ground, trying to remember what the truth she meant on that day six years ago.

"Um, you actually remembered that. I am impressed." Dorothy was pleased.

"Get to the point." Ruby blurted out.

"Uh, I guess…I knew that we would always be best friends and the fact that we would meet again no matter how long it takes for us to reunite?" Dorothy answered Ruby's question.

"Oh." Ruby frowned. Dorothy put her hand on Ruby's lap.

"What's the matter?" Dorothy was concerned.

"I am just thinking about the past and how much we have done together."

 **Dorothy's perspective**

Looking into vLake for motorcycles on the internet, narrowed down to two motorcycles within ten miles from KU.

1974 Burnt Orange Honda CB750 or 1988 Yahama Vstar 650cc.

"Hm, I ought to test ride it before I make a decision." She texted her friend, Snow.

 ** _Dorothy: Hey. I am in a need for a ride to check out some bikes. Am wondering if you're up for driving me around? Chinese is on me._**

 ** _Snow: Of course, I love bikes! What time do you want me to pick you up!?_**

 ** _Dorothy: Now?_**

 ** _Snow: Where are you and I will be there._**

 ** _Dorothy: In the dorms. See you soon._**

A green Subaru Legacy pulled up into Dorothy's dorm circle. Dorothy ran up to get in the car, "thanks for the ride, Snow, love you!"

"It's not even a problem at all. It is annoying to see James and his boys playing poker. Thank you for saving my day!" Snow rolled her eyes.

Dorothy was laughing and guided Snow where to go to check out the Yamaha first.

"Nice! It's a sexy bike!" Snow claimed as she was looking around the bike, and looking inside the bike.

Dorothy pointed at the bike to the owner who was planning on selling it, then gestured a motorcycle revving the throttle sign, then the guy nodded his head and handed the keys to Dorothy. Dorothy turned on the fuel valve, ignition, made sure it was on neutral gear and then she turned on the engine.

The motorcycle gave a nice vibrating sound for Dorothy to feel it. Dorothy gave a thumb up to the owner, then slammed the first gear to move forward onto the parking lot near Medwaus grocery store. She loved the feeling of the freedom against the wind but the bike wasn't screaming her name so she knew it wasn't the one for her. She pushed the handles a little in order to turn around. She met up with Snow and the owner, got off the bike and signed 'thank you.'

They drove to the second bike – 1974 Honda CB750. It was a woman who was waiting for them at the North Village Common Mall, and was talking to them. Dorothy informed her that she was deaf.

"Oh okay, hold on." She took her phone out of her pocket and began to type something. She showed her phone to Dorothy and Snow.

 ** _I was just saying that if you wanted to test ride, go ahead but just be sure to give it a little choke and a little warm up because it is an old bike._**

Dorothy gave the woman an expression to see if she could borrow the woman's phone to type back. The woman nodded slowly and handed Dorothy her phone.

 ** _Thank you for letting me know about that, is there anything else that I need to know about the bike before I test ride it?_**

Dorothy handed the woman her phone back and she smiled and shook her head. Gave her the keys and told her to have fun with it.

Dorothy got on the bike, turned on the engine. 

_Beautiful!_ Dorothy was thinking. 

She slammed the first gear lightly, and let go of the clutch handler lightly. The bike moved slowly and Dorothy turned the throttle, it went faster. She rode around the mall's parking lot and she has never felt so confident. It was calling her name. She went back to the woman and Snow. 

Dorothy took out her phone and typed:

 ** _I love it so much so I'd like to pay for it 2,000 cash and what's your name?_**

The woman smiled and nodded her head for 2,000. She typed on her phone and typed:

 ** _The name is Jasmine and it's all yours._**

Jasmine showed Dorothy her phone. 

**_Thank you so much and I just named her Princess Jasmine._** Dorothy typed back. Jasmine smiled and got a little teared up. "Thank you," Jasmine whispered. 

Dorothy bowed and got on Princess Jasmine. Revved the engine then winked at Jasmine. 

"Ready to go home, Snow? I will be following you." Dorothy signed to Snow. 

"YES! I am sooooo excited to see you riding it, you looking damn sexy!" Snow giggled. 

Snow got in the car then waved at Jasmine to say good bye, and drove back to Kansas University. They drove on the country highway. It was getting darker then they got closer to the campus, Snow stopped the car. Dorothy rode up closer to Snow, "what's up?" 

"There is an event going on at the Student Gathering Atrium, I am meeting James there. Do you want to come?" Snow asked." 

"Sure, I don't see why not, let me just park this beauty then get ready – I will text you when I'm on the way, okay?" Dorothy shrugged her shoulders. 

"See you then!" Snow said before driving off to meet James. 

Dorothy rode into the dorm parking lot and found a spot. 

_VIP! Right in the front of the dorms! Nice finding Dorothy!_ Dorothy giggled at her own thought.

Dorothy tried to put the gears in neutral, but it got stuck so she had to put her foot in a little harder to put it in first hear then put it back into neutral.

 _Gee about time, Princess Jasmine!_ Dorothy was a little frustrated.

A tap on the shoulder. Dorothy looked up, it was a woman – it was kind of hard to see as it was a little dark outside but she was standing tall, her hair was in a ponytail, and dark colored clothes. She began to sign, "is it a Honda CB? What year is it?" 

Dorothy began to boast a little, and signed back, "Indeed it is, and it's a 1974, you like?" 

The woman smiled, and nodded her head, "I figured you were deaf because I was asking then I thought to myself, maybe there are deaf? So, yes! I love it so much, I have always loved motorcycles growing up, especially the Honda ones." 

Dorothy scanned the woman from head to toe…. _she is familiar. I recognize her from somewhere…._ then realized the woman was still standing there, "Wow, it is not often I meet women that loves motorcycles as much as I do." Dorothy was smiling big. 

_Why isn't she smiling back? Crap, I am still geared up..fuck._ Dorothy felt like a fool. 

"Let me get out of this, and we will talk more, okay?" Dorothy asked. 

The woman started to smirk a little.

 _She is familiar, I want to ask her but I am afraid she'll think I am crazy…._

The woman signed "sure, not a problem, can I check your bike out while you're at it?" 

Dorothy boasted a little, "go for it!" with a chuckle. Dorothy got off of the motorcycle, and taking her gloves off. She glanced to the woman, the woman was kneeling to check out some parts. 

_Huh, she does know her stuff…._

When the woman looked up, Dorothy looked away, pretending she didn't see the woman, so she decided to take her helmet off, the woman tapped Dorothy's shoulders. Dorothy turned around as she was taking her jacket off. 

"What's up?" Dorothy was fixing her hair by putting up her hair into a pony tail.

The woman just froze right there. 

_Hm, why is she not responding? Talk, Dorothy! Talk!_

"Uh, you seem familiar. Have we met?" Dorothy finally admitted. She couldn't see her facial expression as it was getting more dark outside.

"So are you." The woman found her way to sign again.

 _Dorothy realized why she looked familiar. Ruby. Well, there are seven people in the world that looks exactly like you. Maybe I've met Ruby numero dos._

"You look a lot like my best friend from home. I haven't seen her for six years." Dorothy got depressed, wondering how Ruby was doing and where she was now. 

"Can we go inside to have a better light?" The woman politely asked. 

"Yeah, I was beginning to think the same but you beat me to it," Dorothy jokingly laughed. 

They began to walk into the dorms' hallway and walk into the lobby on the left. 

_This is getting to awkward, why is it awkward?! Talk already, Dorothy!_

When they got into the lobby, Dorothy decided to turn around to start the conversation – and saw the woman's face clearly. 

"You look exactly like my best friend. Oh my god, this cannot be….is it you, Ruby?!" Dorothy's eyes got bigger.

"Yes. Dorothy?" Ruby's left eye brow raised up. 

_OH MY GOD THIS IS RUBY I HAVENT SEEN HER IN AGES WHAT THE FUCK!_

Dorothy threw herself to hug Ruby tightly. 

_She smells so good, and her hugs are still the same, oh god. It has been too long._

"What are you doing here? Wait a minute, you are a student here?!" Dorothy felt overwhelmed.

Ruby smiled, "yes, I am a student here. I am majoring in the Fine Arts at the School of Photography and Science building. What about you?!" 

Dorothy smiled big, "It is amazing how we meet again! I knew we'd meet again." She smiled bigger, "I am a double major – psychology and engineer." 

"That's great." Ruby became cold, "but now we are here, can I ask you something?"

 _No shit, Sherlock, it has been six years and she needs to ask me something?! Girl, we got a lot of catching up to do!_ Dorothy was thinking to herself. 

"of course, it's me and you, Ru. We have a lot of catching up to do, I mean it's been six years." Dorothy was concerned.

 _What is the question that she want to know? Why have I not kept in touch all these years? I do owe her an explanation. Should I tell her or "don't ask, don't tell?" Ugh! I will just wait until she asks me…I mean it's the right time, eh? There is never a right timing, you doof._ Dorothy scoffed at her own thoughts.

Ruby stated, "why haven't I heard from you? I've tried keeping in touch with you and I heard nothing." Tears were coming up. 

_Fuck, great minds think alike…it's time for her to know why I haven't been in touch. Here we go_. "About that, my dad did not want us to have anything related to New York. He completely shut that out and he wanted us to shut that out as well. I had a…." Dorothy turned around to scan the room before she was going to cry, too many emotions were stirring up for her, "can we talk in my room? Since there are too many eyes here." 

"Yeah, I mean, I deserve this explanation." Ruby blurted out quickly. 

_Touche, Ruby. Touche. Crap, I need to text Snow and let her know I cannot make it to the event tonight._ Dorothy pulled out her phone and texted real fast. 

**_Dorothy: Hey, I cannot make it tonight, something came up and it was important that I needed to finish. Will explain more when we meet for Chinese! Xox._**

Dorothy put her phone away in her back pocket, and led Ruby to her room on the third floor. As they went in her room, Dorothy couldn't resist to hug her again after closing the door. 

"Can I give one more hug?" Dorothy asked.

"Not if you explain to me what happened." Ruby was still giving a cold shoulder.

"well, I kind of deserve that…" Dorothy frowned, "alright, have a seat here or on the bed."

Ruby immediately sat down on the recliner.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Ruby asked quickly, impatiently. 

_I hope she really understands, if she was my best friend and where we left off six years ago, she should at least understand. If not, then I actually understand because it has been six years…. hearing nothing at all._

"Okay so where was I? Oh yes, my dad completely wanted to shut out his New York life, and wanted us to shut out our New York life." Dorothy explained, "I fought with him often, because I was so angry with him. I wanted to keep in touch with you. One night, I was able to run away, I took the bus to New York to find you and Granny, but by the time, I got to Colorado, my dad found me. He put me in a boarding school where I was not allowed to have any technologies to keep in touch. He and my mom were having issues because my mom did not like how Dad was treating all of us. Then now they're in a process of getting a divorce because I am finally an adult, and she waited until I was able to get out of the house. She has always been so protective of me. So, I moved away from home, and started a new beginning. That's why I am here now, this is the only few days I've ever had my freedom. Hell, I bought a motorcycle yesterday, the motorcycle you just saw, it is brand new to me..."

Ruby touched Dorothy's knee, "stop right there, you said your parents are divorcing!?" Her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I am glad that my mom finally had the balls to fight him because ever since we moved away from home, he has changed. Mom also has a full custody on Neal." Dorothy bragged.

Ruby gasped, "Neal, oh my god, he ought to be nine now?" 

_She remembered Neal…that's a good news, she probably will forgive me!_

"Yes, he is going to be 10 this October." She reached out to her nightstand from her bed to get a picture of Neal, Mom and Dorothy. "Here's a picture of him from my mom. She sent me a care package yesterday. So sweet of her." Dorothy smiled.

"Some things have not changed." Ruby smiled. 

_That smile is irresistible. Some things about her has not changed either._

"For sure, he hasn't changed a bit!" Dorothy was missing her brother at the moment and wanted to change the subject, "anyways, enough about me! How are you?! How's Gran?" 

Ruby just broke down. 

_Crap, what the fuck did you do, Dorothy?! Get closer and make sure you're here for her from then on…at least Dad's out of the picture now. Tell her that you're here now!_

Dorothy went up to the recliner and sat on the arm to hold Ruby, "I am sorry if I said something wrong, I am here now, and I won't leave you." Dorothy felt Ruby leaning back and wiped Ruby's tears away. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dorothy looked into Ruby's eyes. 

_God, those eyes. Everything about her is so special. If only she knew what I was thinking right now._

"What truth were you talking about? When you left me at the tree house back in New York?" Ruby decided to be blunt at the moment. 

_She definitely remembers everything. Fuck. How will I tell her about this truth!? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Now its not the time to tell her the truth…not now._

"Uhm, Ruby, you actually remembered that. I am impressed…" Dorothy was trying to sign.

"Get to the point." Ruby quickly responded

 _Fuck, she's good. Now it's STILL not that time!_

"Uh, I guess…I knew that we would always be best friends and the fact that we would meet again no matter how long it takes for us to reunite?" Dorothy finally answered Ruby's question.

"Oh." Ruby looked down. 

_What the hell was that 'oh' mean?! Ask her!_

"What's the matter?" Dorothy put her hand on Ruby's lap.

"I am just thinking about the past and how much we have done together." Ruby gave a soft chuckle.

"What are you thinking right now that we are going to be in the past, I mean it has been six years now, so we are still 13." Dorothy nudged softly.

 _Don't be so obvious, Dorothy!_

 **Ruby's perspective**

 _Oh..I am going to kill Killian right now for giving me too much hopes for Dorothy. It is so nice seeing her face. I am finally at my happiest point. I haven't had that feeling since Dorothy left. It is good to have that feeling once again. At least for now._

"What are you thinking right now that we are now in the past….I mean, it has been six years, so basically we're still 13 years old." Dorothy gave Ruby a soft elbow touch. 

_It is nice to have that feeling again, she just touched me. I feel so safe again._ Ruby blushed at that thought. 

"Remember that night when you came home, you were telling me about Snow and James?" Ruby smiled at that memory.

"Yes, I could never forget that moment. Granny made my favorite dish." 

_She doesn't know about Granny. How can I tell her about Gran?_

Ruby began to have tears, "Granny isn't here anymore."

"What?! No, how long has it been?" Dorothy choked in words.

"Two years, and I am not even over it. When she found out she had cancer five and half years ago, I needed you so much. I didn't even give up trying until she passed away. I gave up trying." Ruby broke down, "Dorothy.."

"No, let's just sit here for a while and say nothing. At least, honor her memory." Dorothy responded. Dorothy laid down on her bed. 

_Ok, let's give a moment, then I will tell her what Granny's last words….._

Ruby joined next to her in silent. She heard Dorothy's sniffling noise. Ruby put her hand into Dorothy's and wrapped into it. Dorothy responded, and held back. 

_This was what Granny wanted. She told me whenever I see Dorothy again, give her one more seemed like Granny knew. If she was still alive, she would forgive Dorothy in a heartbeat. Maybe I should forgive her for not reaching out to me…._

"I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you at all for six years, I am a terrible person! Fuck, Dad!" Dorothy began to get angry when she got off of the bed. "Why, dad, did you have to do this!? You ripped my heart open and I lost two important people in my life and I never knew that one of them died!" 

Ruby tried to hold Dorothy on the ground and tapped her legs to get Dorothy's attention. Dorothy turned to look at Ruby, "Dorothy, I forgive you. I understand you have every right to be angry at your father. Don't be angry now. We are together. This is what Granny would have wanted for us to meet again!" Ruby was trying to calm Dorothy down. 

Dorothy was trying to catch her breath, "so many years of therapy and it still hasn't been paid off…" 

"Dorothy, stop. You don't even need therapy. You have me now." Ruby stated, "You okay?"

"I will be, I guess. Are you okay, though?" Dorothy leaned closer.

"I am now that you're here physically. I swear, the picture of you in my head was fading away. I was beginning to forget what you looked like." Ruby smiled.

"Do I look better than the picture in your head?" Dorothy raised her eyebrows.

"No."

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you, Ru."

"The picture of you was so adorable and now look at you.." Ruby gulped. Dorothy's blue eyes made Ruby gulp really hard and the idea of Dorothy being physically here was surreal. 

_I don't know if I should risk to tell her what Granny told me. This is too much. I can't tell her now, we finally reunited! Maybe another time or just risk it!? Ruby, decide already!_

"Look at me what, I am not adorable anymore?" Dorothy teased Ruby, and moved herself closer to Ruby. Ruby backed off and got up. "I have to go, I am sorry. I have homework to do." Ruby opened the door, "I will see you around, Du." And left.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**I am glad you are still reading this – I appreciate it! Now onto chapter 6, what made Ruby to leave? Let's find out.**

Ruby left Dorothy's room quickly and closed the door. She walked fast to the end of the hallway to go down the stairs. She put her phone out of her purse, and texted Killian. 

**Ruby: K, I ran into her.**

 **Killian: That is a great news! Did you find out the 'truth'?**

 **Ruby: Yes, she said that she knew we'd meet again but I have a feeling it is something else but I guess it's just me conflicting myself.**

 **Killian: Conflicted how?**

 **Ruby: My grandmother before she passed away told me that if I ever meet D again, I should let her in my life and forgive what she has done to me regardless if she has been out of my life for six years. Love takes a lot of risks. I asked what she meant by risks. She said "when you see her, you'll know what risks I am talking about. You guys were inseparable. Listen to your heart, Ruby. I love you."**

 **Killian: …and what does your heart tell you when you see Dorothy?**

 **Ruby: She was breathtakingly beautiful and made me feel so safe like when we were young. I think Gran knew I loved her more than I could even imagine. We had a moment, but I stopped. I left, then here I am texting you.**

 **Killian: Then what are you doing?! Go back to her! I think it's the risk you'd have to take.**

 **Ruby: Should I?**

Ruby looked into the hallway. Her heart was beating really hard, and she began to be very curious. All these years of being curious, this was her chance. Her phone vibrated.

 **Killian: What does your heart say?**

 **Ruby: I am going to do it.**

Ruby turned back to Dorothy.

 _This is what Granny would have wanted. Thank you, G, let's see if the universe agrees with me._

Ruby rang the doorbell.

Dorothy's perspective

 _What the hell were you thinking, Dorothy? You fucking stupid cow_. Dorothy was disappointed that Ruby took off so quickly. She was walking across the room back and forth, thinking about Granny.

 _I wish I could have told her the truth, I was in love with her, and I still am in love with her but this time with experiences and getting older, it is stronger than ever._

Lights began to blink like a siren but all white, it was the doorbell.

 _Who could this be? Dorothy was still upset._

She opened the door, it was Ruby in tears.

"Hi." Ruby slowly waved.

"Hi back." Dorothy waved back.

"I am sorry that I left so quickly, it is just that I need to confess something about Granny…" Ruby felt bad for leaving so quickly.

 _Should I tell her how I feel right now? No, she might take off too quickly again. Ugh I will just wait._

"When she was dying, one of her last sentences that she was telling me was: When you see Dorothy, you will let her in your life again with open arms. Forgive her for being gone too long. Love takes a lot of risks." Ruby sighed, "so, I forgive you for leav-"

Dorothy's lips met Ruby's. Ruby kissed back and wrapped her arms around Dorothy's waist. Dorothy stopped, and smiled, "you know the question you asked me earlier tonig-"

Ruby loved that tingling feeling in her stomach. So, she couldn't let Dorothy to finish the sentence so Ruby kissed her again but only this time harder and passionate. Dorothy opened her mouth a little to invite Ruby's tongue in. Both tongues have met. The feeling that Ruby was feeling was heating up and her heart was pounding harder. She leaned forward to physically ask for a permission to go in Dorothy's room. Dorothy immediately lifted Ruby and Ruby wrapped her legs around Dorothy. The sound of the door was closed and locked. Dorothy had Ruby against the wall, and they continued to make out.

Ruby could feel Dorothy moaning softly and put her hands-on Dorothy's cheek. She began to massage Dorothy's neck and shoulders as they were continuing giving each other a passionate kiss.

Dorothy stopped and opened her eyes, put Ruby down. "Do you want to spend the night here tonight?"

 **Ruby's** perspective ****

Ruby looked down and bit her lower lips to make herself to think.

 _Oh god, I don't want to sound desperate to say yes so I will tease her._

"Don't feel forced to say yes I am not here to pressure you." Dorothy touched Ruby's hands.

"I am….. just feeling…." Ruby smirked, "…in the mood to stay the night with you. I've missed you. I think it is right if we catch up all night." Ruby winked.

Dorothy smiled, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Let me take a shower first because I was checking out bikes and I just feel too dirty so be right back, Ru."

"Don't take too long like six years!" Ruby joked.

"I knew you were going to say that. I won't..I will be back in a jiffy." Dorothy laughed as she was picking up her pajamas. She opened the door, "don't go anywhere."

Ruby sighed, and laid on Dorothy's bed. 

_I am feeling very lucky. I am glad that the universe agrees with you, Granny. I've missed you every day and today. Du and Ru are back at it again but this time, something is new. We are possibly lovers?_

Her phone was vibrating. Ruby checked it out. It was from Killlian. 

**Killian: No news means good news?!**

She set up her phone on silent and put it away as she wanted to spend more time with Dorothy. She was getting more excited to catch up with her. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally catching up with Dorothy. 

Dorothy finally came in the room, with her pajamas. She was looking really sexy in them. She was wearing batman boxers, and a big maroon tshirt that belonged to a fire department. She was now drying her hair by scrubbing with the towel. 

"Hi, you. I am back." Dorothy smirked.

 _How am I so lucky to spend the night with this person? She is definitely giving me the butterflies, well actually no, she's giving me the zoo!_

"Hi there." Ruby blushed, "How was your shower?"

"It was nice, but something was missing though." Dorothy bragged.

Ruby blushed even redder than ever.

"You're really adorable when you are like this." Dorothy crawled onto the bed, gave her a neck kiss, which was causing Ruby to have goose bumps all over her body.

"Stop making me blush. And get in bed already!" Ruby complained.

"First thing first."

"What?" Ruby sighed.

"You need pajamas. Take a look into my closet and pick whatever makes you comfortable or sleep in this clothes...walk of shame?" Dorothy winked.

"Fine, I will find something out of your closet." Ruby laughed.

Ruby got out of bed to look for something to wear for the night. She found a cute boxer that had minions on it and a shirt that had Harry Potter and Hogwarts on it.

 _This will do._

Dorothy smiled, "nice, never thought someone would look as sexy as you are in my pajamas!" She patted on the bed, "get in here , will you, nerd?" 

Ruby blushed. _What the hell? Why is she making me blush even more and more? How come I've never seen this growing up? Dorothy is talking to me the same as...oh, that was what Killian meant... "truth" is right under your nose...Granny said "love is all about risks"_

Ruby jumped on the bed, giving Dorothy a kiss or two and brought herself into the blanket.

"Oh you are so warm! I am definitely looking forward to going sleep already!" Ruby began to cuddle with Dorothy.

Dorothy put her fingers through Ruby's hair and massaged it. Ruby fell asleep in her arms safely and sound. She kissed Ruby on the forehead and reached for the night light to turn the light off.

Ruby grumbled, "good night, babe."

Dorothy smiled, "good night, love." Cuddling closer and putting her leg around Ruby's stomach. 

Ruby woke up in a place nearby the parking lot at the mall. She saw a woman in a white dress with a red basket. Her breasts were bleeding through her stomach. Blood was dripping and running on her cheeks. The woman said, "Ruby, you need to come home. Ruby. Ruby. Ruby. Ruby." Lighting came in then it started to rain so bad. Lighting struck and hit Ruby in the stomach. Ruby looked down and saw her empty stomach that had a hollow hole...

"Ruby. Ruby. Ruby." Lighting kept on hitting Ruby in the stomach. The bleeding woman was crying, and asking for help. "Ruby, please wake up. Ruby. Ruby. Ruby." 

Ruby woke up, trying to breathe. She got up, rubbing her eyes. Someone touched her back that made her to gasp.

"Whoa, it's just me. You ok?" Dorothy whispered.

"Just a bad dream." Ruby continued rubbing her eyes.

"I have an idea that might help you to go back to sleep?" Dorothy said.

"How?" Ruby was curious.

"Lay down and I will show you," Dorothy grinned. 

Ruby lay down, Dorothy's hand lightly scratched Ruby's face and rubbed her shoulders. Dorothy leaned to kiss Ruby, their tongues met again passionately. Dorothy began to rub Ruby's hip bone to simulate the feeling then went under Ruby's shirt to massage her side, ribs and her hands met Ruby's chest. Dorothy grasped one of Ruby's breasts that made Ruby moan. Ruby started to push Dorothy down, Dorothy pulled Ruby's shirt slowly so she could go in and suck her breasts. 

_Oh god, that feels good. Keep going, baby, yes, that's the spot._

Dorothy sucked it harder, and put her finger in between Ruby's legs, Ruby started to spread them open to invite her in. Dorothy put her finger in her g-spot and rubbed it in and pulled it out then in to create the rhythm while Dorothy was still sucking Ruby's breasts. 

Ruby began to feel the warm feeling inside of her and she was starting to climax. She squeezed Dorothy's arms so hard and Dorothy kept going in and out of her. She gasped. Dorothy looked up, "did you get it?"

"yes, I did." Ruby was now relieved.

"will it help the nightmares to get out of your head?" Dorothy grinned.

"Yes, of course. God, you're fucking good."

"Anything to please you, baby. I'd do it again. Just say the word, and I will forever please you." Dorothy was being a charmer.

"Oh you come here and it's my turn to please you!" Ruby raised her eyebrows, repeating.

Dorothy giggled, "let's see if you're fucking good like me." 

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby began to go down by giving kisses and licked slowly on Dorothy's v-line. Both have never seen each other naked bodies and for six years they now were in a crave for each other's soul and they really wanted each other so bad. Ruby put her finger into Dorothy's wet area…. circling her fingers through the clit and Ruby's tongue swirled into the walls. Ruby began to swallow Dorothy's juice and pressed herself into Dorothy's vagina tightly to give some pressure and Dorothy gave in.

 _She smells so good….She is so wet, and her body is so sexy. The curves and the hips are turning me on. How am I this lucky to be making love with this wonderfully sexy lady?_

Dorothy turned to the night stand to turn on the light. Her green eyes began to glow, and her smirk was even more genuine than when they met earlier this evening.

"Gee, have you had this experience with a woman?" Dorothy claimed excitedly.

"No, it's my first time." Ruby blushed.

"What? You've never done this with a woman before? Hot damn, you sure have some mad skills satisfying me!" Dorothy was impressed.

"Heh, thanks, babe, and have YOU been with other women?" Ruby continued to blush.

"Nope, you're the first one!" Dorothy shook her head, with a cute smile.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself either," Ruby winked.

Dorothy hit her softly on the arm and looked at the time, 2:56 AM.

"Fuck!" Dorothy panicked, and got up from the bed to put clothes on, "put your clothes back on!" Ruby got up without questioning Dorothy, putting back Dorothy's minions boxer

"No, no, your normal clothes!" Dorothy was still panicking. Ruby put her clothes on, quickly. Now Ruby has her clothes on fully. Dorothy began to clean up a little by fixing her bed and such. Ruby was confused.

 _What the fuck is freaking Dorothy out? She normally doesn't freak out over other people unless it's her family or maybe I am actually guessing something happened that made her like this – well, her father ruined her_. Ruby began to get anxious. _No, no, breathe, Ruby, breathe._

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Dorothy began to calm down and looked at the clock: 3:10 AM. "Whew, that was scary. Let's talk outside of the hallway so I can explain to you why I just happened to have that episode." Dorothy stated.

"Okay." Ruby tried to take Dorothy's hand to go out into the hallway, Dorothy refused to take her hand as she opened the door. Both sat down outside of Dorothy's room.

 _Whoa, lady. She better has some kind of explanation._

"Okay, first of all…" Dorothy signed softly, "…I want to apologize for that episode and me not taking your offer to hold your hand."

"You do read people. I am impressed…I like what I am hearing so far, continue." Ruby squinted her eyes.

"Alright, well, I better make it quick because my roommate is coming in around 3:15. She is against what we are doing. Well, she doesn't know that I am interested in women but, she was telling me that she was against same sex. I felt uncomfortable." Dorothy signed.

"Then why don't you tell the Housing Operations that you want to move?" Ruby was concerned, but she understood why Dorothy freaked out. Well, it was also new to her and she wasn't sure where Belle was standing about the same sex as well. That meant she had to have the serious talk. Ruby Serious Lucas, not Ruby Joker Lucas.

"Worry not, dear. I did report it and now they're in progress to see which room is available for me to live in." Dorothy smiled a little bit.

"Good, good because I am still going to talk to Belle and see where she stands toward to the LGBT community." Ruby sighed.

"Belle?" Dorothy wasn't sure if she should feel threatened by Belle.

"She's my girlfriend." Ruby blurted out.

"What? Oh my god, are you ser-" Dorothy's eyes widened.

Ruby was cracking up so hard, "you should have seen your face, girl. No, she's my roommate! She's not even….." she was still laughing, "…my type." Ruby was trying to catch her breath.

Dorothy gave a relief smile and punched her lightly. "You're the devil! You're so going down…wait, you single, right?" Dorothy backed off lightly to make sure what line she had to draw between Ruby.

"Single, well, I am sorta seeing someone…" Ruby raised one eye brow.

"Your eyes are to die for, they're making my knees to go weak. Hell, I can't fucking feel my knees." Dorothy jokingly stated.

The elevator door just opened with a ding noise.

"Someone just got out of the elevator." Ruby informed Dorothy.

A red headed girl standing so tall, wearing a long sleeve retro corset coat that had green ribbon buttons. She had a grey pull up trouser pants, with a pair of dark green leather t strap heels. She was walking towards to the girls in the hallway.

 _I am assuming that it's her roommate that is against what we are….or who we are. She doesn't look like one? Eh, can't judge the book by it's cover._

"Hey, what are you doing up so late, lady?" The woman wondered as she was looking down to Dorothy and turned to Ruby, "…and who are you?"

"This is Ruby, we grew up together before I moved to California. So, we haven't seen each other for six years. We were just catching up." Dorothy was all stiff-up.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby." The mysterious lady said, "I apologize for my roommate's manners since she did not introduce me." She huffed. "My name is Zelena, fancy to meet you again."

"Nice to meet you, Zelena." Ruby replied.

"Oh, you're hearing?" Zelena's eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong with me being hearing?" Ruby was confused.

"Just, nothing is wrong with being hearing." Zelena glared at Ruby. "Nothing is wrong with being hearing, I just find it very sad that you guys don't have an identity as we, Deaf people, do. That is about it." Zelena commented harshly.

Ruby got up and realized Zelena was shorter than Ruby. Ruby swallowed her throat, bit her lips to hold her anger and signed, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I do have an identity. I am a hearing BISEXUAL ciswoman that loves the Deaf community. I don't see anything wrong with it, Zelena."

Zelena gave Ruby a disgusted face, and rolled her eyes. She opened the door and got in. Before she closed the door, she said this quote to Ruby.

"Suit yourself, hearie."

Dorothy gave herself a face palm and apologized for her roommate.

"Babe, I am really sorry for that bitch. Imagine if she came in to see your hands in my vagina!" Dorothy huffed.

"If I knew your roommate was that kind of person, I'd keep fucking you until her eyes bleed." Ruby was flirting really hard.

"Oh, that definitely is turning me on when you're like this. Can we go somewhere and finish our business?" Dorothy seduced Ruby as Dorothy was putting her hands-on Ruby's leg to rub Ruby's thigh.

"Fuck, I am sorry to reject this offer, but can we make a raincheck though?" Ruby felt a little disappointed.

Dorothy smiled, "I understand. No pressure at all! I mean, we just finally confessed our feelings to each other after all these years so we have a plenty of time." She winked.

"Thank you, I knew you'd understand. So, can I have your phone number so we can text to meet up sometimes, then? Unless this was an one night stand?" Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"It was a one time thing, actually. I am sorry." Dorothy commented.

"Har. Har." Ruby huffed.

"No, I am serious. I am not that into you. I was just seducing you so I'd get laid." Dorothy winked. "I am kidding!"

"Ouch, you're a bad bitch." Ruby started to feel relieved.

"I am just kidding, of course! Don't believe anything that I am saying, however, believe me when I say this - I am so into you and we have the time in the world to get to know each other!" Dorothy gave Ruby her favorite smile of Dorothy's.

Ruby took her phone out from her pocket and added a new contact information.

First Name – Dorothy

Last Name – Gale

She handed Dorothy her phone so that way Dorothy can put her phone number into the contact information.

"Here. Text me whenever." Dorothy got up and got closer to give Ruby a peck kiss. "Good night?"

"Thank you. I will text you when I get back to my room. Good night, Du. Sleep tight, wait, will you be okay?!" Ruby frowned.

"Yes, I will be okay. Yes, please text me when you get back to your room. Good night, see you whenever we can." Dorothy blew a kiss to Ruby. She opened the door, and then closed the door to go to bed.

Ruby smiled. Looked down to her phone and her contact list had Dorothy's name with an emoji of a blue heart. It melted her heart when she saw that heart. She missed Dorothy already and wanted to text her now but didn't want to sound desperate so she decided to text her when she got back to the room of hers.

Ruby walked to the stairs to go up on the 10th floor to go to her room. As she got to her door, she texted Dorothy,

 **Ruby: Hey, it's me. I've made it home safely. It was nice catching up with you ;)**

 **Dorothy: Glad to hear you've made it home safely. Good night, beautiful. Xo**

Ruby blushed when she saw the word, 'beautiful.' No one had ever called her beautiful except for Granny. That was when Ruby knew what she was in for. She opened the door and heard screams in the dark room.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the kind comment – it made me to continue to write even more chapters.**

The scream was from the inside, and Ruby immediately shut the door. She took her phone out to text Dorothy, but didn't want to sound very desperate. She heard some kind of rustling sound inside of the room. She didn't want to check it out again. She didn't want to know.

 _Who else is up at this hour of the night? What is that sound though? I better get inside and see what is going on! No, the scream actually sounded different so I would prefer to sleep here if I have to. I would just wait until whatever comes out so I can use my wolf institutions against them! ROAR! Text Dorothy now!_

 **Ruby: You up?**

Ruby inhaled and then exhaled. Her heart was beating so hard from the screams. Her phone buzzed.

 **Dorothy: Miss me already? ;)**

Ruby felt a little relieved that Dorothy was answering her back.

 **Ruby: Yes of course I miss you already but no, this isn't the reason why I am texting you….I am not sure if I should go in my room. When I opened the door, I heard a scream. It scared the poop out of me. So, I am stuck in the hallway. LOL.**

 _Dorothy's Point of View_

Dorothy's iPhone 6S began to vibrate on her bed. She checked it out – Ruby's name was on the screen.

 _She misses me….I miss her too. Especially after six years, it has been too long._

She unlocked her phone to get on the text message application, and Ruby texted two words that made Dorothy to think that Ruby was thinking of her.

 **Ruby: You up?**

 _I should flirt with her, or should I not? What the hell, Dorothy? You just slept with her! Flirt all you want!_

 **Dorothy: Miss me already? ;)**

Dorothy blushed when she saw Ruby typing on the screen.

 **Ruby:** **Yes of course I miss you already but no, this isn't the reason why I am texting you….I am not sure if I should go in my room. When I opened the door, I heard a scream. It scared the poop out of me. So, I am stuck in the hallway. LOL.**

Dorothy knew what she had to do. So, she got out of the bed and got out of the room quietly before the witch wakes up.

Dorothy looked down on her phone to type, "Which floor are you on? Rumor has it that each floor has its own haunted story." Dorothy had to tease her.

 **Ruby: Are you serious? Each floor has its own story?!**

 **Dorothy: Yes, it does have its own story…my friend was telling me that his friends were living on the 5** **th** **floor – there was a woman in the men's bathroom at the hour of 5 in the morning because it was on the 5** **th** **floor. Numbers are always there.**

 **Ruby: I am on the 10** **th** **floor so what ghost am I encountering?**

Dorothy giggled, and pressed the elevator door. The elevator door immediately opened, and Dorothy got in. She pressed the 10th button.

 _Ruby's Point of View_

Ruby's phone buzzed and it was Dorothy. Dorothy wasn't much of help because she decided to tell Ruby that there was a ghost on each floor. Each floor.

 **Dorothy: Yes, it does have its own story…my friend was telling me that his friends was living on the 5** **th** **floor – there was a woman in the men's bathroom at the hour of 5 in the morning because it was on the 5** **th** **floor. Numbers are always there.**

Ruby's heart began to beat harder because she wasn't sure which ghost she was encountering in her room and wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She hesitated to type, "I am on the 10th floor so what ghost am I encountering?"

The elevator began to create the noise down the hallway that made Ruby to startle. Ruby looked down on her phone and was hoping Dorothy was texting her back immediately. She began to remember the dream she had earlier tonight. A bloody woman chanting Ruby's name. She came back to reality from the footsteps, Ruby looked to see who was walking at this hour.

"Hi, babe." Dorothy waved her hand, winked and began to sit next to Ruby. Dorothy leaned to kiss Ruby's cheek.

"Hi, thank you for coming to keep me company, so answer my question?!" Ruby was smiling and being scared at the same time, knowing which ghost she would be facing.

"I was just teasing you, and it was kind of my way for you to tell me which floor you were on so I could keep you company and give a little surprise." Dorothy leaned in to kiss Ruby again, but this time on the lip, "And to get away from that witchy of a witch." Dorothy smirked.

"You're a jerk!" Ruby laughed and punched lightly on Dorothy's arm.

Both stared at each other for a while, and smiled softly. Dorothy broke the silence, "so, do you want me to go in there to check where the scream was coming from? You know I don't hear screams at all." Dorothy was acting like a hero.

"Be careful, my sexy hero." Ruby began to feel concerned.

"This one, right?" Dorothy pointed at the door next to Ruby. Ruby nodded slowly as she was getting nervous for Dorothy.

Dorothy opened the door lightly, the scream began to get louder. Dorothy turned on the lights to see what the screams were coming from.

"Who are you!?" Belle screamed, that made Dorothy to freeze.

Ruby got up real quick, "whoa, whoa, it's just Dorothy, Belle. Calm down. Was it you that screamed earlier!?"

"Uhm…."Belle bit her lips, "yeah, that was me, you scared me."

Ruby was so confused, "why would I scare you that bad if I am your roommate, it is my room too? And why didn't you check outside to see if someone was around?"

"Heh, I screamed because…."Belle was turning red.

"Ooh, she was having sex…..look next to her," Dorothy was signing to Ruby.

"What did she say?!" Belle was letting her paranoia to get the best out of her.

Ruby couldn't believe what she just saw and Dorothy helped her to connect the dots. Ruby now could see the person under Belle's blanket next to Belle.

"Were you having sex?" Ruby laughed. "Now that made sense why you screamed! Dorothy, there weren't any ghosts!"

Belle began to get even more red.

"Yes, I was having sex, and I screamed because I got an orgasm, okay!?" Belle growled and was getting more embarrassed.

Dorothy leaned to Ruby and tapped her shoulder, Ruby turned to Dorothy and signed, "she had an orgasm and I walked in. Perfect timing, right?" Ruby winked then spoke, "I am just repeating what you just told me, girl. So, who is the lucky guy?" Ruby smirked sheepishly.

"About that…..it is not a guy….." Belle frowned.

"You're gay too!?" Ruby got a little excited.

"What do you mean, too?!" Belle was a little defensive, "no, I am not gay! No!"

"Oh, what does this mean, then?" The woman under the blanket muttered to Belle. That made Belle more red.

Ruby laughed, and signed to Dorothy, "Belle was being all defensive and saying 'no I am not gay, no!' Then the person under the bed was saying so what did this mean to them sleeping together if Belle isn't gay…"

"Ouch…" Dorothy felt bad. "Seriously, Belle, if you want us to leave, just say the word." Dorothy signed.

"If you want us to leave, just say the word." Ruby was interpreting for Dorothy.

Belle signed, "thank you, I am sorry and nice to meet you, D-O-R-O-T-H-Y."

Dorothy nodded slowly, and turned to Ruby, "let's leave the love birds alone."

Ruby and Dorothy got out of the room, and closed the door.

"What the heck was that?!" Ruby claimed, and then began to laugh. Dorothy joined to laugh with Ruby.

"At least you know where Belle stands in the LGBT community or let alone she is in the spectrum!" Dorothy continued to laugh.

"Well, yeah, she just made my life easier because she was the one that got busted!" Ruby laughing. "So, now, where should we go?"

"I don't know where to go from here except going back to the wicked witch." Dorothy frowned.

"She doesn't know that we had, uhm.." Ruby looked at Dorothy, hoping she would finish Ruby's sentence.

"Sex?" Dorothy innocently asked.

"Yeah, sex, heh." Ruby blushed. She put her hands-on Dorothy's cheeks, and opened her mouth, "sex."

"She doesn't know, I don't think anyone knows that we did." Dorothy put her hand to touch Ruby's hand on her cheek and she smirked.

"Let's go and spend the night with the witch, eh?"

"I have no choice, do I?" Ruby teased. Dorothy laughed, and then she pulled Ruby to the elevator to go down to third floor. They both pressed the button at the same time, both of their hands nuzzled. Chemistry game was very strong between them.

Ruby looked at Dorothy's eyes and smirked. "I am glad we are together again." Dorothy smiled, "me too, I am glad we chose this school out of all colleges in the States!?" The elevator door opened, and as soon as they got in the elevator, a tall guy in the black leather hoodie was standing there in their way, trying to get his balance.

"Killian?" Ruby was confused why he was drunk four in the morning. She tapped him on the shoulders to get his attention. Killian looked up and was surprised to see Ruby at this hour.

"Ruby?" Killian was not signing clear however he was signing Ruby's name. "Did you get down with that Gale girl? Bet that was a hot train ride, eh?" Killian raising his eyebrows, "come here, and give this loner a hug!" Ruby laughed and gave him a hug. It was very nice hug coming from a drunk guy. Ruby could smell his alcohol breath so bad. Dorothy was angrily confused about this whole thing between Ruby and Killian.

"Is this the first floor?" Killian asked.

"No, this is the 10th floor, and who is this creeper knowing my name?" Dorothy defensively asked.

"Oh, my name is Killian Everest Jones the fourth…. Fuck…. why did I blurt my full name out to you, Venus?" Killian scoffed.

"Venus? Who are you calling Venus, Drunkie Jones?" Dorothy got a little defensive even more.

"Whoa. Chill. Don't take it offensively. It was just a compliment, dear." Killian raised both of his hands.

"Killian is my classmate and he helped me to look for you." Ruby interrupted their heating battle.

"Okay, this drunk creep knew my name and you knew I was here? What the fuck is going on?" Dorothy got a little upset. "You know what, I am leaving because apparently, you and Jones have a thing for each other and stalking me…. I am going to go." Dorothy stormed out into the elevator.

Ruby looked at Killian, "will you be okay?"

"Go." Killian felt bad.

The elevator door began to move to close, Ruby stuck her arm out to open the elevator, it succeeded. Ruby got in the elevator with Dorothy. Dorothy was pissed off.

"Can I at least explain what's happening here, though?" Ruby tried to talk to Dorothy.

"I thought we had something but you fucking stalked me." Dorothy interrupted Ruby.

"No, I didn't stalk you at all. It all began with Kill –"Dorothy wouldn't let her to explain….

"About Drunk Stalking guy named Killian Everest Jones the Fourth, do you have a thing for each other or what?" Dorothy's nostrils flared.

"No we do not have a thing for each other at all. I suspect he is in love with my roommate, but apparently, Belle's gay. So, she's out of his league." Ruby tried to make a joke to lighten up the mood. It wasn't working because Dorothy was not listening to her at all, "Do you want to talk about this later?" Ruby began to feel terrible that she did not know what to do with what was happening.

"Sure, why not?" Dorothy gave an attitude. The elevator door opened, "this is me." Dorothy got out of the elevator then she turned and sighed, "So give me time to think about it and I will get back to you, okay?"

"Okay, I respect that. Good night, Dorothy." Ruby stayed in the elevator and it began to close and Ruby was stuck there in the box all alone. All of the thoughts, memories and Granny began to come back to her. She didn't know what to do next except to text the drunk guy.

 **Ruby: you still on the 10** **th** **floor? I am stuck in the box and I have no idea where to go now I don't want to go up there because my roommate's busy in that room.**

 **Killian: YEaH, I kncked yur door to xpress my love for Bel but no answerrrrrr frm da pwetty ladyyy. I m bummed. WAHHH :(**

 **Ruby: I'll be up there and we will celebrate our good luck, eh?**

 **Killian: Sounds lke a gr8 party. See yasoon**

 _My god, he is too drunk to type. That actually made me laugh though. What a goofball he is. I feel so bad that Dorothy is upset. I should have tell her at the beginning. I couldn't, I was not even mentally prepared for this to happen so soon. Ugh, timing is everything.I should have taken my time to get to know Dorothy before we had sex. Oh, crap, we just had sex. Fuck, I should have stopped her there._

Ruby was startled by the sound of the elevator opening. She pressed the 10th floor button to meet Killian the Drunkie. Ruby leaned against the wall and laid her head on it. She inhaled so deeply. She has never felt so guilty in her life or was it that she was discovering that she has fallen in love.

 _This cannot be. Time is too soon. Today was the first time I've seen her in years and I am already in love. No, this cannot be. Why did you let her to get in you!? Why did you come back and kissed her? You should have just left it alone and none of this would have happened. The sex was amazing, I'd have to admit and it was with the right person. I didn't even hesitate at all when she kissed me back. It felt right. Come on! Why, Ruby! Why?!_

The elevator opened to the 7th floor. A shaggy haired with a scruff on the cheeks guy walked in the elevator. He was wearing a purple beanie and a dark green sweatshirt. A tight sweatpants with a pair of tan construction shoes. It seemed like he was getting ready for work or something.

"Hi." The guy said, "Going to sleep, or going to work?"

"Picking up a drunk friend, and you?" Ruby looked at the guy. She was still leaning on the wall.

"Work, I work at Fed UP, I am a package handler... got to make some tokens for living, right?" The guy shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, my name is Jeff, but my friends call me Dopey."

"Nice to meet you, Jeff, I am Ruby and some people call me Ruby." Ruby chuckled, the door opened. Across from the door, they could see Killian sitting there on the floor, staring at his phone with tears on his cheeks.

"Awesome, see you around, Ruby Ruby." Jeffrey winked as Ruby was getting out of the elevator.

"Yeah, see ya around." Ruby said to Jeff, then turned to Killian, sat next to him, "hey, buttercup, do you want to talk about your gooey feelings now?"

"I…don't know what to say, man." Killian was still looking at his phone, and Ruby leaned to look at the phone. She saw a picture of a woman wearing a nice Ray Ban sun glasses, smiling real big with her arms holding the camera like she was taking a selfie at the mountains of the Machu Picchu. It was Belle.

"Did you know Machu Picchu in Quechua native language meant old mountain?" Killian sniffled.

"No, I did not know that and I did not know you were into these kinds of stuff?!" Ruby was shocked. "Then again, I cannot assume. I mean, this is the first time we are having this party so always learning something new every day." Ruby chuckled.

"Also, did you know that no wheels were used to transport heavy rocks for the construction of the city there?" Killian continued to state the facts about Machu Picchu.

"Did you not see what I just said? Actually, never mind, keep them coming, I'd like to learn more." Ruby just wanted to listen and be there for Killian, or just say she wanted to be distracted too from this whole Dorothy thing. That was her way to comfort herself, to listen to other people and be there.

"Sorry, that is my way to just be distracted. Saying this kind of facts actually comforts me, as I did not have any kind of family members or friends growing up so I learned how to become my own best friend." Killian sighed.

"I understand, you and me both, dear Kil, and do you have any more interesting facts about anything actually?" Ruby smiled, and she could see Killian began to smile slowly when he was talking about that.

"For the engineer world, it is actually mind blowing for them because if you think about it…the structures were built with a technique called "ashlar." Stones were cut to fit together without mortar. This is the best part, not even a NEEDLE can fit in between two stones….how is that possible?! The Lost City of the Incas, that is what we call Machu Picchu for the Incans, is actually a mysterious wonder!" Killian excitedly claimed the facts, "My brain is already exploding thinking about the old mates back in the cave men times, they were fucking genius. What do we have now? Technologies have our heads glued to them. Ugh."

"Wow, this is amazing and you should be a history teacher or something like that! I mean, I will remember this forever, I tend to forget things in class….because of the professors can borin-."

"...Boring? Really? I am not sure if I should feel offended." Professor Mills interrupted, stood there next to them.

Ruby was shocked to see Professor Mills in the dorm at six in the morning, and Killian was confused why Ruby was looking up, so Killian looked up.

"Hi Professor! What's up?" Killian smiled awkwardly, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I didn't sleep so, for me it's late, I am a night owl, you can say." Professor said.

Killian couldn't understand Professor talking except the fact he only understood when Professor said night owl so he just said, "Owls are my favorite animals! Did you know that The eyes of an owl are not true "eyeballs." Their tube-shaped eyes are completely immobile, providing binocular vision which fully focuses on their prey and boosts depth perception. Mind blown once again!"

"It's actually a mindblowing fact," Professor kneeled down on the ground and leaned to Killian and Ruby, "another fact for you, Mr. Jones, owls are insanely brilliant hunters." And she got up, looked at Ruby, then winked with a seducing expression. "Good day, see you on Monday and don't talk over my lecture, Ms. Lucas."

Ruby huffed, shook her head and said, "see you on Monday, Professor."

 _What was she doing here on the 10_ _th_ _floor so early? Why did she wink at me? No, my emotions are making me to read into it too much. Maybe that was her way to greet. I mean, she does have a great mannerism afterall. I'd give her that!_

Killian went back to his phone and began to look at Belle's picture. He was sniffling. Ruby has never seen a guy being all heart-broken over a girl that wasn't acknowledged towards to his feelings for her. Especially if it was Belle, her roommate.

"She is beautiful, Ruby. I will be the luckiest man on the universe if she likes me that way." Killian was scrolling down, looking at this picture of Belle jumping off of a rock in the ocean. The water was bright blue, it seemed like Belle was a world traveler.

Ruby realized she accidentally walked in Belle getting orgasm from someone else, not Killian.. Should she tell him about that? Should she respect Belle's privacy and be a good roommate, be a good friend and be honest with him or change the subject and talk about Dorothy? Decisions. Decisions.

To be continued

 **READERS: Please do comment below, and let me know what you've liked so far! I am enjoying this and it is fun. The next chapter will be coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for reading this far, that tells me that you are enjoying the story! Please do comment below if you have any questions or inputs! Anything is appreciated. No, I am serious, comment away…..enjoy the story, will you?**

Ruby was having a hard time to decide whether to tell Killian about Belle, or respect Belle's privacy as Ruby did not know the whole details of what was happening in Belle's life as she just knew her as a roommate.

"What am I supposed to do with Dorothy?"

"I don't know except to wait until she's ready to talk to you." Killian was looking at Ruby, "I need to go and crash on my bed. I am tired. Hope you'll be okay." As he got up, he realized something then he looked down to Ruby, "Oh, thank you for listening to my drunk ranting. Hope this stays between us, luv?"

"Worry not, this is between us." Ruby blew a kiss, as she was watching Killian walking back to his room at the end of the hallway.

Ruby was looking down to her phone, turned on the screen to see a picture of Granny and a teenage Ruby laughing while picking berries into the woods by their home. Dorothy took that picture on that day. She closed her eyes and wiped her tears as she was now missing Granny more than ever. She rested her head against the wall to have her eyes closed for a while, because she had a long night. Obviously.

 _"Ruby! I've found the most delicious batch of berries! Just in time for the dandy season of Winter!" Granny laughed heartily._

 _"Coming!" Ruby tapped Dorothy a little hard on the shoulder to show how excited Ruby was in order to find more berries. It was her favorite thing to do with Granny and Dorothy. Both ran so fast to Granny._

 _"Whoa, ladies, hold your horses. You wouldn't want to be exhausted during supper! We ought to cherish them savory flavors of the wild berries, don't you think?" Granny chuckled and smiled really big as she saw the two girls getting ready for their scavenger for berries._

 _Granny was packing the berries into the wooden basket that used to belong to her grandmother, Accalia. Gran made sure the berries wouldn't leak their juice onto the basket. She cared for that basket so much because Accalia lived with the wolves when she was a youngster. She had this special tree that was the strongest tree in the world, and the only tree that has ever lived while she was growing up with the pack, Ironwood tree. When Accalia was found by Captain John Smith when he was looking for a land to claim for his English people to live in America. He fell in love with the little wolf girl and took her back to England to raise her with his family. He took down the Ironwood tree to bring to England for Accalia, so she wouldn't be feeling much away from her home in America. Accalia learned how to speak, write, and read English. Captain Smith's wife, Pocahontas, used to live in America too. Accalia and Pochontas were the best of friends rather than just a mother and daughter. Pochontas taught Accalia how to build things out of wood, metal, cotton, and any kind of materials. So, Accalia wanted to use something that she could have her wolf family close to her heart so she decided to make a basket out of that only Ironwood tree so she could bring it every day to school for lunch. She brought it every day throughout upper school, and sixth form college. She met a darling man at the University of Oxford in the Engineer department. His name was Hunter Lucas, from Dublin, Ireland. They fell in love and had kids, they agreed to name their kids after the wolves that raised Accalia: Avalon, Beta-Mae, Gammie, Epsilon, Zeta and Kappa. Accalia was ready to give the basket to one of her children so the basket could protect the family forever. She asked all the kids to make a promise to pass on the basket to whoever birth a little girl first. They all promised their mother. Beta-Mae, Gammie, Eppie, Zeta, and Kappa had two boys of their own. Avalon was the only one that hadn't met anyone until her late thirties. She met this person that did not consider themselves a gender because they did not believe in labels or following the society. Their name was Alex, and they had fallen in love with Avalon. They got Avalon pregnant, got married in Las Vegas and then they had a little girl! They decided to name her Blanchett Pocahontas Lucas. Granny was that little girl. So, Granny was lucky to have the wooden basket and was planning on giving it to her late daughter, Anita Meeko Lucas. Anita grew up a strong woman because Granny and her ex-boyfriend did not work out due to the ex not wanting to have kids, so she raised Anita alone. So, Granny was so proud of Anita because she was an advocate for the wolves and she made sure all the animals were safe in the wild. She traveled around the world and lived in Africa, Yellowstone, Alaska, Canada, Ireland, England, and so many more after she graduated from Notre Dame, majoring in Animal Social Movement minoring in Wolfology. She valued her ancestors so much and that included the wolves that was in Accalia's life. So, Anita wanted to name her baby girl Ruby Accalia Lucas. Her husband, Neal, died due to the truck explosion in Afghanistan. Anita wanted to honor Neal's wishes by naming his little girl, Ruby. Six months later, Anita died by giving birth to Ruby. It was a horrible year for Granny for losing her child, son-in law and she knew Anita would want her mother to take care of their little girl. So, she adopted her in a heartbeat. Granny became Ruby's legal guardian and her protector forever until someone comes in Ruby's life to take care of her. So, the Ironwood basket meant a lot for the Lucas family._

Someone kicked Ruby's leg lightly and it startled her. Ruby looked up quickly and it was Belle who kicked her.

"What were you thinking? I thought you were with Dorothy?" Belle was confused.

"I was with her until…" Ruby was still trying to figure out what exactly made Dorothy mad.

 _What triggered her? The fact that Killian and I were close? Was it the "stalking" that made her mad? Come on. I can't wait any longer._

"Until what?"

"Until she found out that I was "following" her." Ruby shed a tear and sniffed.

"Do you want to talk about it over coffee as I am on my way to get coffee. I also have been meaning to talk to you about something…" Belle scratched her neck, and gave Ruby a hopeful look.

"Yeah, I mean, I'd like that." Ruby got up and hugged Belle, sniffed again and laughed, "whew, you reek sex, girlfriend, whoever you did got you good."

Belle hit her roommate hard onto Ruby's arm, "shut up, it wasn't even planned at all! I mean it kind of was but, I assumed you weren't going to be in the room until you decided to come in 3 or 4 in the morning!? Ugh, I need to take a shower before people smell me. I rather it to be you that smelled me, I mean, girl, you walked into me getting orgasm!" Belle blushed.

"No, no, you gotta do the walk of shame, and do the whore bath style! Use your _warm vanille sucre eau de cologne_ , baby." Ruby stated in a French accent.

Belle rolled her eyes, and walked back to the room. She came out smelling like warm vanilla sugar perfume from Water Form Works and walked past Ruby to go to the elevator. She waved to Ruby to join her. Ruby smiled and laughed. She went on to follow Belle. They walked to the Student Gathering Atrium and luckily, they were just in time for the Groove Beans opening up at this hour of the morning.

"Yahoo, we are the first people in line." Belle cheerily said. "Hi, I'd like to have a Grande Carmella de Frost with extra caramel on the top, please. Ruby, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'd like to have a Grande Iced Groovin' Green Tea with extra tapioca pearls, please."

"No problem, ma'ams, Carmella de Frost, and Iced Groovin' Green Tea coming right up." The worker said, "it's $4.23." Belle took her wallet out of her purse to take her Retreat credit card. "It's on the house, love." The worker winked.

"Aw, thank you so much, what's your name?"

The worker sneezed, "excuse me, my nickname is Sneezy, as you can see." Sneezy blushed.

"Welcome back, Sneezy, I am Belle, this is Ruby next to me and thank you for the drinks, I owe you one." Belle smiled really big.

"No need to owe me one, Ms. Carmella and Ms. Pearls" Sneezy cleared his throat.

"Thanks again!" Ruby and Belle turned to grab a table. They walked across the Groove Beans café and sat in a blue loveseat with a blanket that said "KANSAS UNIVERSITY" patches sewn across. Belle was making herself comfortable, and Ruby just lifted her legs to rest on the coffee table in front of them.

"Alright, so, do you want to talk about what you're feeling right now or is it me telling you what's going on with me?" Belle blurted out quickly, "so that way we can get things over with, and we have all day, eh?"

"Touche, Ms. Carmella, why don't you go first because I walked in on you earlier?" Ruby smirked.

"Hush it, Ms. Pearls," Belle rolled her eyes and was drinking her frozen drink. Placed her drink on the coffee table and then put her elbow on the armrest, rubbing her eyes. "Where do I begin?" She sighed.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Ruby asked.

Belle gave a huge inhale and let out a calming exhale out of her mouth. "Okay, when I was a little girl, about the age of 10, I knew I was something different than the girls in the group at my school…."

"Whoa, whoa, girl, you took my words literally, I just assumed the beginning of how you met whoever that lady was, but we have the time in the world, and why the hell am I saying this!? Continue, girl, when you were 10..." Ruby bit her lips to shut herself up in order to let Belle to tell the story of her life.

Belle laughed, "well, fine, these girls would talk about how the boys were teasing them and asking each other who would kiss who, and the cooties grossy stuff, you know what I mean? I found that pointless to hang out with them talking about that kind of stuff. That was how the library and I became best friends. My first book was "Welcome to the Dead House" by R.L. Stine. His writing style got me into the Goosebumps world and I began to be obsessed with his books. I read all the 62 of his original books in 2 weeks, I would read every day before school started, during recess, lunch, and I even checked some of the books out and read it at home. Anyways, the point about this, the library changed my life for the better especially getting to know myself as a book worm and the librarian, Emma was so admiring and amazingly adorable. The way she would come up to me and talk to me about the books as if I literally existed in her eyes. She allowed me to be able to speak in a language I'd never knew I could speak and the best part about that was she actually understood me. She told me that I had an old soul, that was when I knew the girls in my class and I did not belong together. We weren't meant to be friends. Cooties versus the old soul, well, actually deep meaning conversations – it was just the waters were so calm whenever I was with her and whenever I was at the library. The waters were always so rough, and unsteady with the girls…" Belle was glowing when she was telling this story.

"Wow, so let me guess, you fell in love with the librarian, oh, man, this is so cliché move of you, Belle darling. Anyways, I shall shut up…" Ruby put her hands on her mouth.

Belle chuckled, "was it a cliché move of me that I fell in love with the librarian's daughter?"

Ruby's eyes widened, "whoa, what? This is already getting better! Not that your story was boring or anything…..ugh, PLEASE SHUT ME UP!" Ruby whimpered.

"Shut up, Ruby dear," Belle laughed, "anyways, one day, she brought her daughter in the library because her ex-husband was out of country for work. It was her turn to have the daughter for the month. That day, October 13th, the actual Friday the 13th , during recess time, I was so tired of one of the popular girls saying some googah stuff over this boy, Gaston, ugh. The thought of him still disgusts me, so I ran to the library. As expected, I saw Emma but this long dark auburn hair that looked a lot like Emma was standing next to her. It was actually her daughter. Her name was Marian. She was more animated, goofier and her skin was a lot darker than Emma's. It turned out she was the same age as I was, and of course, we hit off really well because she was a lot like her mother as in personality wise, and her witty-ness as well. Good enough, Marian was a book worm as me and she dreamt of traveling around the world based on the books that she has read. We were so into each other's dreams and it became a reality only for a short time, I'd say we were in our, well, we called it dreality, dream and reality combined, for five years, just until we both understood what was happening outside of the society – how people were not aware of the same sex relationships and how the world wasn't ready for that. She loved me before she understood the true meaning of the word love and so did I. She told me that she loved me out loud." Belle sighed.

"What happened?! Did you tell her that you loved her too!? Come on. Please say that you did too." Ruby was too curious to know what happened next.

"No, I didn't tell her. I did the worst thing that anyone could have done. I shut her out and pretended she wasn't my friend anymore. Good thing, she was living with her father. I felt terrible as I went on with life. She tried to keep in touch with me every time she was in town visiting Emma-darling. Oh dear Ruby, she was a very persistent person, I'd tell you. Still is persistent nowadays." Belle rolled her eyes.

"What? Damn, I'd never thought of you as a heartbreaker, you asshole!" Ruby gasped.

"I know, I was a jerk back then, then I hit rock bottom in high school due to people belittling me, the lacrosse coach and the team were terrible to me because I was the easiest person to target, I was trying to please my parents, and I felt so alone. Somehow, I knew I was putting something aside. I didn't know what it was, until Marian came in town to visit Emma one day during my junior year. I saw her at a local coffee shop, and I did something different that day. What I did was that I came up to her and apologize for shutting her out. I told her it was a jerk move of me and I was just scared when she told me that she loved me."

"Gee, I wouldn't be friends with you if you were a jerk like that, but hey, what we've learned about ourselves has helped us to become who we are today. So, I like you now so that's probably why we are friends, Belle! So, did she actually forgive you?" Ruby asked.

"I was expecting her not to forgive me right away because of how I treated her, but no, she gave me a hug right there and told me that she understood where I was coming from. She made sure that I was okay, and we ended up catching up, well, it was more like me talking the whole time and she was just there listening all the rantings…" Belle smiled and sighed, "she was just perfect, beautiful, understanding, sincere as if we were ten years old all over again, and that was when I knew she was going to be in my life for a while."

"Wow, Belle, every cloud has its silver linings and we all deserve to have a second chance!" Ruby claimed, "wait, is Marian still in your life?"

"Yes, she is still in my life. We keep in touch every now and then, we are the best friends ever." Belle smiled.

"So, the whole point of the story is that you're gay too?" Ruby was confused. Belle got a little defensive about the word "gay," and she began to clear her throat, "I am still new at this gay thing in public since I am a private person. As you can see, obviously. I am more queer than gay. Well, I am a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone. So, more demisexual than gay. So, Marian was my connection, well, she still is. Again, I am new at this whole thing publicly." Belle explained, "so, there, that's me, Belle the demisexual lady."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Demi Carmella. My name is Ms. Bi Pearls." Ruby winked and laughed, "I can't wait to meet this lovely Marian whenever you feel ready." That sentence made Belle blush. "You're really easy to please, do you know that, Bee?" Ruby cheerfully asked.

"Marian and my family say the same." Belle chuckled quietly.

"Don't ever lose that, alright?" Ruby asked, "I won't lose that even if I tried, it has always been in me." Belle replied to Ruby's question.

"Anyways, that's pretty much about me, girlfriend, now it is your turn to spill the beans." Belle claimed excitedly.

"Oh vey! But first thing first..." Ruby chuckled.

"Now what?" Belle rolled her eyes.

"I just want to thank you for opening that up to me, and I actually loved listening to you, so thank you for letting me in." Ruby placed her hand on Belle's lap.

"That means a lot to me that you listened and accept me." Belle had tears coming up, "stop it, continue your story!"

"Okay, remember, I was telling you that I found out that she was on campus?"

"The silly putty incident? Yes, of course, I remember." That made Ruby to roll her eyes and nodding her head.

"Yeah yeah, whatever helps you to sleep at night, lady. Anyways, I actually ran into her, technically there was this sound that was calling me, like a siren. I followed that sound, and I was walking onto Nostalgia Boulevard. I saw a sexy motorcycle and a sexy form of a woman. It turned out to be Dorothy."

"Holy shit, that is hot." Belle gasped at the description.

"Not to mention that it was crazy at the point we couldn't see each other in the dark due to our hands to communicate. So, we went inside the lobby at the dorms, we ended up catching up. I kept thinking about Granny's last words about Dorothy to give her a chance if we ever meet again. I wasn't sure what she meant until I saw her again. My heart just fluttered and my whole world stopped spinning. She was the person of my dreams."

"Jesus Christ, you are so smooth with your words, for a sarcastic person, I am actually liking it for once!" Belle giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, buttercup, enjoy while it last….anyways, we talked then she said something that actually got me to leave her room."

Belle choked on her drink as she was listening to the story, "WHOA! WHOA, TIGER, HER ROOM!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? DO NOT SPARE ANY DETAILS!"

"Dude, you can actually curse." Ruby's eyes widened.

"You'll be surprised what I can actually do." Belle hissed, "continue the effing story, will youse, m'lady?"

"Chill, Carmella. I am getting there," Ruby chuckled, "we were just feeling that there were too many eyes in the lobby as it is a mainstreamed university so we thought it would be the best to catch up in her room since it was closer than our room. She is living on the 3rd floor by the way. We caught up just fine until she was flirting with me. Dude, I normally can take any flirting comment from anybody, but the way she was flirting with me was mega actually overwhelming me. I blurted out saying that I had to do homework. She just sat there, like she understood or she didn't know what she was doing. I left the room, and ended up texting Killian and he text-slapped me to give me a reality check."

"Text-slapped! Oh, good grief, I love that kid." Belle laughed hard, like really hard.

"Yeah, he was just doing his job,I guess." Ruby sneered, "So, I went back to her room and was planning to explain her about Granny's incident but she kissed me right there." Ruby began to think about that scenario. It was actually the best kiss she has ever had.

"….and?" Belle helped Ruby to complete the story.

"…and I kissed her back. The rest is history." Ruby blushed.

"Oh, dear, did you actually go all the way home?" Belle raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, we ended up SPENDING the night together until I had a bad dream that woke me up. Dorothy helped me to forget the dream, we ended up having sex. It was amazing." Ruby smiled.

"So, I don't see any point why she got mad at you if you had an amazing sex?" Belle asked.

"Oh right, then Dorth freaked out that her anti-gay roommate was coming in, we both got ready, and went outside of the door to pretend we were just catching up all night long. Turned out that the roomie was against hearing people."

"Hearing people? What? I don't get it?" Belle cried.

"In the Deaf culture, if they're a grassrooted Deaf family, most of the time, they become very close knitted and care for the Deaf people around them more than the hearing people. If the hearing people come in their lives, they are scared that their identity as a Deaf person will be dead. Alexander G. Bell, language deprivation, medicine world forcing parents to have their Deaf child to have surgeries, going to an oral program school and it goes on, honestly."

"Damn, you do know your shit…." Belle's jaw dropped. Ruby placed her hand on Belle's chin to close Belle's mouth.

"I was privileged to see Dorothy's family and what they've gone through. I am actually grateful to know different cultures and being able to understand what they've gone through. I may not fully understand what they've gone through but what I can do for them and the Deaf community is to educate and advocate the next generation. It was the least I could do." Ruby finished the Deaf part of the story. "Anyways, the roommate was pissed off that I was hearing, and I stood up, knowing she was anti-gay as well. I signed something like 'At least I know my identity, I am a hearing BISEXUAL cis woman that LOVES the Deaf culture.' She just didn't say anything but to go in her room."

"Buzz, your girlfriend, woof!" Belle laughed. Ruby joined the laughter, "you're such a disease!" Ruby continued to laugh.

"Gee, I need a sip of my," Ruby drank her Groovin' Green Tea, "oh yes, it tastes perfect, thank you, Belle!" Belle nodded her head in response.

"So, we just thought it was meant to be that we'd be apart for a while since we needed to sleep before the week begins so that was when I walked in on you. I fucking freaked out thinking I was getting robbed or something, of course it was a dramatic move of me. I texted Dorothy to save my ass. So, that was when she came in to be the hero…whoops. We decided to go back to her room with the wicked witch. We ran into Killian but he was drunk. He gave a hint by asking if it was THE Dorothy we've been looking and just right there she stormed out. I chased her to give her an explanation but she told me to leave her alone. So, I respected that. I am still wondering what exactly triggered her." Ruby finished the story.

"Damn, that was harsh." Belle scoffed, then placed her arm around Ruby to give her a hug then whispered, "from the story you were telling me, I have a feeling she is going to come around sooner than you think." Belle gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe, I don't think it is going to be anytime soon." Ruby pouted.

Belle got up, and picked her drink up. Gave Ruby a sweet smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Belle winked.

Ruby was confused why Belle was so confident that Dorothy was going to come around sooner than we expected. Belle looked behind Ruby and said, "this is my cue to leave you two alone." Ruby turned around to see what Belle meant by that comment.

Dorothy was standing behind them with a Grande hot chocolate. She signed "thank you" to Belle as Belle was walking towards to her, gave Dorothy a hug. Belle mouthed the words, "no problem," with a wink. Dorothy smiled and turned to Ruby.

"Hi."

"Hi there, do you want to replace Belle's seat?" Ruby asked, patting the seat.

Dorothy walked closer and sat on the couch. Placed her hot chocolate on the coffee table. Ruby put her feet on the ground to make sure she met Dorothy eye for an eye.

"No, no, don't do that. Make yourself comfortable." Dorothy insisted.

"You sure?"

"Well, we do need to talk, right?"

"True, you're so smart." Ruby stated to hope it would break the awkwardness between them. It was a success because Dorothy grinned sheepishly. Dorothy leaned on Ruby's chest. It caught Ruby off guard but she didn't want to ruin the moment so Ruby placed her arm around Dorothy. She knew everything was going to be okay between her and the love of her life, Dorothy.

 **Thank you for reading this! What do you think of this chapter? I surely loved it so much! It's actually the longest I've ever written as it is overdue for you, readers. I apologize for the wait. Any ideas for the next chapter or two, let me know! The next chapter will be Dorothy owing you all an explanation of why she behaved that way, and will Ruby be able to understand why Dorothy did that kind of behavior? Hmm…. Ta-da for now! Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! How did you like the story so far? I apologize for not writing a chapter right away as I have been busy! Alright, so this chapter should be interesting as we will get to find out Dorothy's reason to leave Ruby and Killian. WARNING: the reason that Dorothy will explain may trigger some people. Enjoy the story, readers!**

Ruby and Dorothy were just sitting there for good ten minutes until finally, Dorothy pulled herself away from Ruby.

"I am not the kind of person to sugar coat things, but I like beating the bush. I am right in between, more like sugar bush?" Dorothy got confused with herself.

"I totally understand what you're saying. I appreciate you coming up, and wasn't expecting this soon though." Ruby stated.

"Thank you for understanding, and uh, how do I begin to explain this whole thing? I am beyond embarrassed that I reacted that way. It is just…" Dorothy was having a hard time to express.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private than this?" Ruby asked.

Dorothy nodded her head, and said "I know a place. Come with me." Dorothy grabbed Ruby's hand, they got out of the couch, and walked out of the building, still holding hands as they were walking. They walked into the forest next to their dorms. Dorothy smirked as she was moving the branched from several bushes, "We are beating the bushes…and we're just putting some sugar on them," Dorothy leaned for a kiss. Ruby kissed back. "That's the sugar, eh? My favorite kind."

Dorothy laughed, and continued to walk some more. Ruby was really curious where they were going, but didn't want to ask because she liked when Dorothy was taking the lead. Ruby was weak on her knees when Dorothy turned to check if Ruby was still behind her. Dorothy's way of smiling, her lips, her eyes, and the way her skin moved when she was smirking. The edges of her lips bit into her teeth. Ruby was falling in love even more especially in the woods.

"There we are!" Dorothy cheered. Staring at the picket fence and the gazebo, the view was beyond beautiful in the background, the clouds were nowhere in sight into the autumn sunset. The mist of the air was enhancing more colors onto the trees that looked like it was a painting of Monet or Van Gogh. Under the harvest moon, you could see the trees' reflection to make it even more beautiful.

"Uhhh. Where are we?" Ruby was utterly confused and speechless as they were walking into the gazebo to look at the better view of the mountains.

"Look around you, babe. Isn't this a beauty!?" Dorothy laughed. Ruby had not heard that laugh since they last saw each other when they were kids. Ruby placed her right hand on Dorothy's neck to pull Dorothy in closer. Dorothy wrapped her right arm around Ruby's waist. Their lips met once again. They began to invite their tongue in each other's mouth. Ruby could taste Dorothy's hot chocolate, while Dorothy could taste the green tea. They got closer. Dorothy slid her hand onto Ruby's ass so she could massage and squeeze it. Ruby got more turn on when Dorothy touched the ass of hers. Ruby began to caress Dorothy's back slowly. She could hear Dorothy's breathing stop as she was caressing her back. She placed her lips on Dorothy's neck to gently bite it and kiss it. Her skin was so smooth and soft that she wanted to bite it harder. Ruby got even more wet when Dorothy's hip got closer to Ruby's pubic bone.

Ruby tapped her index finger on Dorothy's lower back to get her attention, Dorothy opened her eyes to see what Ruby wanted to say. Ruby saw something behind Dorothy, it was a lake.

 _Perfect, I am going to make love in the lake._

"Hmm?" Dorothy asked.

"I am glad it's you that I am making love to. You are looking beautiful tonight for some reason and I am really lucky I am looking at you." Ruby said.

"Me too." Dorothy smiled.

"You're full of it, aren't you?"

"I meant, I am glad it's you too, smart ass." Dorothy laughed. Ruby grabbed Dorothy's hand, "come and follow me." Then Ruby began to take her shoes, socks, shirt and pants off. Her bra and her underwear was still on her.

"Oh, we're getting our freak on here? I find that sexy." Dorothy raised her eyebrows. She began to take her shoes, socks, shirt and pants off. She kissed Ruby's chest and then her neck, she used her tongue to push the pressure on the neck. Dorothy grabbed Ruby's bra and unhook it, she placed it on the ground and went back to Ruby's neck then she put her hands to squeeze the breasts. She could feel Ruby's breathing stop and she opened her eyes to see what Ruby's expression looked like. She seemed to be enjoying the feelings that Dorothy was giving her. She never looked so beautiful especially under the moonlight. She continued to kissing Ruby's neck and then she began to kneel her way to kiss Ruby's abdominal sides to the hips to kissing Ruby's underwear.

"Please fuck me" Ruby signed.

"Are you sure?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, I am positive, just do it please." Ruby whimpered.

Dorothy took Ruby's underwear down slowly, and Ruby began sit down on the rock to put her legs on Dorothy's shoulder to let Dorothy to go in her. Ruby started to gasp when Dorothy's tongue met her clitoris and Dorothy was sucking it softly, moving her tongue into circular motion to create the rhythm. Dorothy put her middle finger into Ruby's vagina. Ruby caressed Dorothy's head and grabbed her hair to let her know that she was going to come anytime soon. Ruby's legs squeezed in and one last touch, Ruby got an orgasm. Dorothy kissed Ruby's thigh and her hips.

"I will miss you, sweet one." As she was pulling Ruby's underwear back on. Dorothy got up, and sat next to Ruby, gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god, that was just the best I've ever had and this place definitely sets the bar high. Will this be our place to do it? I am glad we were able to finish the business here than having your witchy roommate around."

"Don't remind me about Zelena and we can make this our place, as not everyone knows about this..." Dorothy groaned. "Let's go in the water?" Dorothy smirked.

"Let's go!" Ruby laughed. Ruby ran to the deck and jumped into the water.

"Whoo! That felt good! Come on and jump!" Ruby claimed. Dorothy dove into the water. Ruby was laughing and laughing until she realized that Dorothy hadn't make it back onto the surface. Ruby was beginning to think if she should dive into the lake and look for her.

Something grabbed Ruby's hip and it startled Ruby.

"Hello there, sweet one!" Dorothy giggled.

"You mischevious one. I thought I'd lost you for a split of a second there."

"You won't lose me." Dorothy grinned.

"That's true.. I won't ever lose you." Ruby turned around and gave her a kiss. "You're amazing."

"Thank you, you aren't bad yourself." Dorothy chuckled. Dorothy pulled herself up to get on the deck in order to sit.

"I am sorry that I freaked out on you and your friend last night. It was just that…" Dorothy looked down into the water to realize Ruby was looking up to Dorothy in the water, still listening. It was something that Dorothy forgot about Ruby.

 _She was a great listener because she was able to focus on you and she could understand whatever you were going through. Even though she has never experience whatever you've gone through. She still understands and would find the right words to make you smile. That was when I knew I was going to tell her the whole story. She deserves it._ Dorothy thought to herself

"My dad kept following us after my mom left him. He was hunting for us. He kept bothering every friend that my mom had. He even called each friend of mine and Neal's. It was so crazy. He even hired private investigators. Anything you name, he did it all. He even gave each friend of ours a threat that he'd kill them if they didn't tell him where we were. Good enough, one of my friends, Alli, her father was a cop, so Alli had no problem telling her father what was going on. I was telling her that I had to move away and it was the best for her not to know why. She sort of suspected it had to do with my dad, that was why she had no problem telling her dad. It was some kind of verification for her that I finally got out of a bad situation, so Alli's father answered one of the phone calls. He decided to tell him that he knew where my mom was but couldn't tell over the phone since the government was also watching him. It was completely a lie but he had to make sure he was on my father's side. So, they agreed to meet somewhere where he could have a backup in case if something happens. So, they met, Alli's dad didn't realize he was in a trap. My father trapped him really fucking good. He outsmarted that cop. Destroyed the surveillance cameras around that area. He kidnapped Alli's father by punching him so hard in an area that you black out easily. My father made sure Alli's dad did not have anything on him. Alli had a terrible feeling that her father went missing, and went looking for me to tell me that she had a feeling that my father had him. You could not believe what my mom's face when she found out that her ex-husband would have someone just because he wanted to know where his family was. She was scared for her life and for our lives. We couldn't look at the world the same because there were evil people out there."

"Oh my god, is Alli's father still alive?" Ruby was concerned.

"Oh yes, very much alive. He had a tracker on him that he knew my father would never look into. He was so against gay people so what areas he wouldn't look?"

"Oh, he put the tracker on the penis area?" Ruby answered the question.

"Right, smart area to put the tracker in. So, luckily within an hour of his disappearance, the cops arrested my dad and put him in prison for many reasons. He will be going to face his death in 2020."

"Holy fucking moly."

"Not to mention, we found out why we had to move out of New York. He sexually harassed his co-workers and his boss. His boss threated him to get fired or quit. So, he quit his job because he cared about his reputation. When we moved away, the boss didn't show up to work since. No one has not heard from her."

"What!? He killed her?"

"I don't know, the lawyers flew to California to ask him questions while he was handcuffed, good idea, right? So, when the lawyer asked if he knew where his former boss was….do you know what his answer was?"

"What?"

"Nothing, he just laughed."

"What?! No way."

"Yeah, so, when your friend said "is this THE Dorothy Gale?" It just freaked me out right there. I knew he was drunk and he didn't mean to. I should not have taken it out on you especially the fact that you had no idea why. Oh, that poor Killian, was he okay when I stormed out?"

"No, yeah, he was okay, he had other things on his mind, but wow, I didn't realize your father was that bad. I am sorry that Killian and I did that."

"No, no. Don't be sorry. You guys didn't know at all. It was something that I didn't really talk about. My therapist tells me it is okay to talk about it as it is good for the soul."

"I am glad you are able to share this with me," Ruby got up to sit next to Dorothy on the edge of the deck. She placed her arms around Dorothy. It was a nice night to step up a new level in this relationship between Ruby and Dorothy.

"The more you sign to me, the more you get beautiful." Ruby said, "I just love the way you sign, and the way you express yourself. I mean, we have not seen each other for years, but I am very lucky to know you as Dorothy Angela Gale. I have something to ask you and it is a rare kind of offer, in my honest opinion. It is probably something you cannot refuse. I can't assume." Ruby smirked.

Dorothy kept on smiling as Ruby was saying cheesy things. That was one of the things that Ruby was great at. Knowing what to say.

"I am intrigued to see what you have to offer, Ruby Accalia Lucas." Dorothy and Ruby smiled the fact that both of them remembered the middle names.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Ruby closed her eyes as she asked the question.

Dorothy squinted her eyes and nudged Ruby.

"How come your eyes are closed?"

"I am not sure what your reaction would be…." Ruby began to be shyer than before. It seemed like it wasn't her thing to ask a woman out on a date. Especially if it was on the edge of the lake deck under the moonlight.

"First of all, let me ask you something before I answer your question." Dorothy asked in a sheepishly way. Ruby bit her lips trying not to smile, as she knew Dorothy was going to ask her something rhetorical.

"What?"

"Did we just have sex?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, obviously…." Ruby was confused why she asked that question.

"There you go, that's the answer to your question. Yes, obviously, I would love to go out on a date with you!"

"Oh, good grief, you and your way with the questions…" Ruby laughed, she knew what she was signing up for if she was asking the woman of her dreams on a date.

Dorothy got up, and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Are we ready to go back on campus?"

"Ay, you're such a buzz kill. Thanks for the reality check." Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed as she was getting up too. Both walked back to the shore to get their clothes back on.

Dorothy scanned Ruby head to toe with clothes on.

"Damn, I miss you being naked already, one of the parts about you that I love is your hips. Good thing it's covered because I'd be fucking you hard right now." Dorothy pouted knowing they both need to go back on campus.

"Well, you had me at 'fucking you hard now'." Ruby was in heaven.

"Good thing we are turned on right now and leaving now because we'd need to come back wanting more of each other, eh?" Dorothy giggled.

"Smart idea. Seriously, stop dragging. Let's go!" Ruby took Dorothy's hand to lead the way back to the dorms. As soon as they got to the quad in front of the dorms, they saw Professor Mills walking out of the dorm building.

"Hello Ruby!" Professor Mills waved. Ruby and Dorothy waved back.

"Hey, Professor." Ruby was signing and using her voice at the same time to make sure Dorothy was included in the conversation.

"How is it going? Beautiful night, right?" Professor was looking at Dorothy as Ruby was signing what she had to say in order to see Dorothy's reaction.

"Yeah, it is a beautiful night, I completely agree with you. I am Dorothy." Dorothy smiled.

"Nice to see that you're a nature soul, Dorothy. I am Professor Mills. Nice to meet you!" Professor had her hand out to shake Dorothy's hand. They both shook.

"Oh, you're firm. You're going to places," Professor winked, and that made Ruby feel a little relieved that the professor was being friendly to everyone. The fact that Professor's signature move is winking at everyone.

"Alright, good to see you, Ruby. I am going to take off. See you tomorrow in class! Oh, Dorothy," Professor signed "It is very nice meeting you, and I hope to see you around campus!" "You too! Good night." Dorothy got so excited that a hearing person was signing fluently other than Ruby. Professor just left into the parking lot.

"Well, that was a surprise….not really because everyone should know at least a couple of signs around here, right?" Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely but who was that though?" Dorothy was puzzled.

"One of my professors. That's how I met Killian. From that class." Ruby solved the puzzle for Dorothy.

"But what was she doing here? She was here last night and now she was here tonight." Ruby was confused.

"You and your theories. Don't overthink." Dorothy laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't overthink. I mean, she had a bag of food, so she was probably coming from the Underground Market, yeah, she was probably food shopping as ive heard that people who work for the university gets a discount for each purchase." Ruby was mumbling to herself.

"And then Ruby went down into the abyss! Earth to Ruby!" Dorothy kissed Ruby's cheek. "I am glad I've met you again."

They both walked up to the stairs to third floor to drop Dorothy off.

"Good night, Du. I will text you the details for the date tomorrow, okay?" Ruby smiled.

"Looking forward for the text, Ru. Good night." Dorothy leaned for a kiss. "I miss you already." She said as she opened her door. Gave Ruby a wink then the door was closing.

Ruby walked upstairs to the 10th floor. Smiling at the fact that she and Dorothy were finally reunited. She felt a great amount of relief in her heart. She was feeling the warmth inside her soul. She knew that was Granny.

Ruby opened the door to go in her room, and Belle was in her pajamas doing her homework on her desk.

"Hey there, Demi Carmella."

"Hi there, Bi Pearls, how was the talk?" Belle looked up to see Ruby smiling as she closed the door behind her, "seemed like you both made it up." She smirked.

"We both definitely made it up. It was worth it." Ruby was glowing.

"I am glad that it all worked out!" Belle giggled, "You just missed Marian, she was just here, dropping by to say hello and of course, we kissed too. Do you want to get together tomorrow night, maybe like a double date?" Belle asked.

"Can we take a raincheck?" Ruby pouted, "I just asked Dorothy out on a date. We are planning to go out tomorrow night. How about lunch tomorrow, though?"

"Marian has a meeting during lunch time, so she is only available on weeknights and weekends. She is a busy woman, that is for sure. It's okay, I am definitely taking that raincheck though!" Belle smiled. "How did you ask her out!? Spill the beans, bitch." Belle closed her book and was ready for some details that Ruby was going to give until there was a knock on the door.

Ruby was hoping it was Dorothy and Belle was confused who would be knocking at this hour of the night.

"I'll get it." Belle claimed. She walked to the door and then opened the door to see it was Killian.

"Hi, there. Ruby, this is for you." Belle pointed at Ruby then pointed at Killian.

"No, I am not here for Ruby, I am here for you, Belle." Killian signed.

"Oh, he isn't here for me. He's here for you." Ruby just interpret what Killian signed.

"Alright, what's up?" Belle wondered.

Killian showed his phone to Belle, "Can we talk privately?"

Belle was confused and nodded her head. She pointed at Killian's phone to ask him if she could use his phone to type something. Killian handed his phone to her. Belle began to type.

"I'll be going to tell her how I feel." Killian signed fast to Ruby while Belle was typing on his phone.

"Good luck. Don't keep your hopes high, okay?" Ruby couldn't say anything more than that.

Belle handed back his phone: DO I NEED TO BE DRESSED?

Killian smiled and shook his head. He pointed outside of the door and gave her thumbs up. Belle smiled and was relieved that she didn't have to change clothes. She was too comfortable to change into her fancy clothes. Both went outside and closed the door.

Ruby began to lay down on her bed, and took her phone out of her jacket pocket.

 **Ruby: Hey, Wahoo's tomorrow night? Let's say at 6? Miss you already. Xx**

 **Ruby put her phone down on the nightstand and the phone vibrated. She picked it up to see Dorothy's text.**

 **Dorothy: Yes, I am looking forward to it! 6 sounds very nice, just need to have the 9 with it! LOL. ;) See you tomorrow xxx**

Ruby laughed at the text quietly and she knew she was going to sleep very good tonight.

 **How did you like this chapter so far? Were you happy that Dorothy accepted Ruby's offer?! What will happen to Killian and Belle? Stay tuned for more chapters this week or next week. Meanwhile, please do comment or PM me for feedback or input! XOX for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I am glad you're still reading this! PM me if you have any comments or questions! Enjoy the chapter.**

 _Ruby's View_

Ruby woke up and turned to see if Belle was there in her bed. She was sleeping on her stomach with one of her legs out of the blanket and the other one in the blanket. Ruby looked at the time: 7:36A.

 _Perfect timing to send a good morning text to Dorothy before I go to class at 9:30!_ Ruby chuckled.

 **Ruby: Good morning, pretty lily pad, hope you slept as good as I did last night. I will be picking you up around 5:45 tonight to have dinner. I am looking forward to it! :)**

Ruby placed her phone on the nightstand so she could get ready for school. She would want to have time to stop to get Iced Groovin' Green Tea before class. As soon as she was getting out of the room to take a shower.

"Ruby?" Belle cleared her throat as she was waking up.

"Good morning, you. What's up?"

"Killian and I had a nice talk last night."

 _Crap, he poured his heart out to you, didn't he? What did you tell him?_

"I am not surprised because he's a good with talking with people." Ruby chuckled.

"He was telling me that he came up to you and talked to you about his feelings about me. He felt bad that he told you first before me. He asked if I was aware of it because you and I were roommates, and I told him that you didn't tell me." Belle explained.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you, as he asked me not to say a word to anyone." Ruby pouted.

"No, I am glad you didn't tell me, because I would prefer someone to tell me straight in my face rather than someone else telling me. That tells me he has a lot of respect for himself for speaking from his heart." Belle smiled.

"That's definitely true, he does have a class for himself in general. He's a sweetheart!" Ruby agreed.

"I also told him that I wasn't single and I had feelings for someone who was a woman. I felt so bad for not being able to be on the same page as him. I was glad he was able to be there and listen. He completely understood that I was with someone, and he wanted me to be happy. How often do we have people like that?" Belle scoffed.

"A rare gem that is, and I am honored to be his friend. Again, I am not surprised that he understood and wish you nothing but happiness." Ruby smiled.

 _Killian is so mature. Any person will be lucky to have him as a partner!_ Ruby smiled at her thoughts of Killian of how he text-slapped her to take the risk to tell Dorothy how she felt about her.

"Yeah, sorry to keep you from standing there from shower, I just wanted to tell you about Killian and my conversation last night! I am going to go and get ready. Go and shower, you reek vomit." Belle joked.

"You know you love it," Ruby laughed. Ruby left the room to go in the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as she got in the stall, she opened the curtain to turn on the hot water. She undressed herself to get ready to be all clean before class. Setting up the shampoo, conditioner, and body soap on the shelf by the shower head. She got in the steamy shower.

 _Ah, warm water, it feels so good. I can't wait to see Dorothy already. What am I going to have for dinner at Wahoo's? Shrimp tacos, Bajaladas or Maui Bowl? Decisions, decisions. I have all day to decide, right? No, I won't be able to have the time to think about what I want for dinner? Ugh, why am I thinking about dinner if I haven't had breakfast? Oh, Ruby. Focus on your day before the night begins, silly goose._

Ruby got out of that nice steamy shower, and she put on her black v neck shirt that has a logo of her favorite United States Football League team, the New York Wolverines and red leggings with a pair of tall black boots. Walking by the bathroom mirror and she stopped to dry her hair and check herself out before going to get Iced Groovin' Green Tea and classes for today.

 _Do I look good? What will Dorothy think of me when she sees me tonight? Ugh, I need to stop thinking about Dorothy, heh, if I tell myself to stop and I can't stop, actually it is more like I WON'T stop thinking about her.… I am so excited for this date, and yet I am nervous because I do not know what to wear. Should I dress "Comfy Ruby," "Sexy Ruby," or "Cute Ruby?" Stop it, Belle will help me. Don't overthink and overreact over a little date tonight, alright? Now, girlfriend, time to breathe in and out. Let's go. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

She was walking to the Student Gathering Atrium to get her Iced Groovin' Tea with extra tapioca pearls. She pulled her iPhone out of her back pocket to text Belle.

 **Ruby: Hello, I am wondering if you could help me with one thing tonight around 5?**

 **Belle: Of course, I can help you with whatever this one thing is!**

 **Ruby: I need a fashion opinion as I am going out on a date with D.**

 **Belle: OH, EM GEE. OF COURSE, I AM SO HELPING OUT!**

Ruby could picture Belle getting so excited over this.

 **Ruby: Glad one of us is excited…**

 **Belle: DON'T GET COLD FEET, SHES A KEEPER OR DON'T BE NERVOUS BECAUSE SHES WORTH IT! Gee, sorry about all the caps, I just got too excited and I am super happy for you. Aca-excuse me!**

Ruby laughed at the fact that she knew she was going to be okay because Belle was excited to help her out tonight. It made her feel a little less nervous than she was five minutes ago.

"Venti Iced Groovin' Green Tea for Ruby!" Sneezy shouted.

"Thanks, Sneez." Ruby walked up to pick up her drink, "Have a great one today!"

"Thank you," Sneezy began to sneeze, "Excuse me, and I wish you a great day as well!"

"Welcome back, and thanks!" Ruby laughed as she walked out of the SGA building to walk to the College of Photography Science and Fine Arts building to get to Element of Fine Arts.

As she walked into the class, she saw Killian and Peter. She sat next to them and placing her backpack. Unzipped her backpack to get her notebook and her favorite red pen with a black ink in order to take notes from Professor Gold.

"Hey, Lucas, how is it going?" Killian greeted quietly as he was trying to hide his sadness, drawing something on his notebook.

"Hi, Jones, it's going good, how are you?" Ruby responded.

"Eh, I am recovering alright." Killian shrugged his shoulders and looking down to draw a picture.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah...It's just that I told Belle my feelings about her, and she told me that she was seeing someone. I was a bit bummed, however, I told her that I was glad that she had someone that made her happy. That person who Belle was seeing was lucky to have her. Oh well, just my luck." Killian remained to look down to complete the picture he was trying to draw. Ruby put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Jones, what you did was a brave thing, you made sure you had your balls instead of hiding 'em. I am proud of you." Ruby said.

"My balls are only hiding in my pants because I'd go to jail for showing them in public." Killian joked.

Killian and Ruby laughed together and Professor Gold began the class talking about the history of the medieval to contemporary eras in the Fine Arts.

Class after class, Ruby has not been paying any attention as she was anxiously excited for her date with the person of her dreams. So she sat down on a couch that was near by her next class that was going to start in twenty minutes. Plenty of time to think, right?

 _I still cannot believe the person I've dreamt for so long has been right under my nose. That quote "...the truth." I wish she told me how she really felt earlier, because what if she and I were able to be together when she told me before she left? I knew she was special but I didn't know why. I just couldn't let go of her. Now tonight is going to be the real deal. This is for you, Granny. I know you wanted me to give her another chance. I did. Now we are going out on a date tonight. I can feel you smiling over me. I wish you were here, so I could call you somehow and hope you'd give me an advice or two. I miss you, Gran. I love you._

Ruby's phone began to ring really loud that scared Ruby easily. Belle was calling her.

 _Why is she calling me?_

"Hello?" Ruby answered, confusingly.

"UHHHHH, GIRL, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Belle shouted.

"I am waiting for my next class to start?" Ruby was so confused why Belle was calling her.

"Oh, um, aren't Wednesdays your 5 o'clock class? Today is Monday. What the actual fuck." Belle seemed to be regretting that she shouted on the phone, "Crap, I am so sorry that I yelled at you…I was too excited to be your fashion mentor but what time are we meeting back at our place for that session, though?"

"Oh crap, its time already!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Ruby shouted.

"WHAT THE? THAT WAS WHY I CALLED YOU!? NOW MY BREATHS HAVE NOT BEEN WASTED! YES!" Belle yelled on the other line.

"I am on my way to the dorms! See you in 5!"

"Yep. See you in a jiffy, dreamer." Belle laughed.

Ruby packed up and ran so fast to get to the dorms. The elevator was taking forever to get down to the ground floor so she went for the stairs. She didn't care how many floors she had to run. She really wanted this night to be perfect.

"Now…I am…here." Ruby was panting really hard.

"Whoa, that was fast! That was not even five minutes?! How the heck did you do that?" Belle was amazed by Ruby's speed.

"Adrenaline, I guess?" Ruby was still trying to catch her breath.

"You should try out for the track team. They definitely need a sprinter. I know someone that can get you on the team. What do you think?" Belle suggested the idea of Ruby to join the Kansas University Track team.

"Hm, that would be a great idea, let me know if I am lucky to be on the team!" Ruby was proud of her speed, and yet, she didn't know how she got that fast. She didn't mind working out to look good for herself and for Dorothy.

Ruby's phone began to vibrate. It was from Dorothy.

 **Dorothy: Hello, beautiful daisy! My deepest apologies that I didn't answer your message earlier this morning because I stayed up all night and didn't sleep until 6 this morning. WHOOPS hashtagbookwormproblem. LOL. See you soon! :)**

Ruby smiled at the fact that Dorothy played along to call Ruby a type of flower since Ruby called Dorothy a pretty lily pad.

"Awesome, before I rate your outfits, you need to take a shower. You reek….sweat." Belle closed her mouth and made a gesture to Ruby to go and shower.

"Okay, okay! Relax, I am on my way to shower." Ruby was starting to get nervous.

Ruby just finished her shower, and she came in the room to check out which outfit to wear. She found a white shirt with a dark blue pair of jeans with red suspenders and black blazer.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked Belle.

"If you're down to look like Shane from The L word, it's perfect!" Belle gasped.

Ruby rolled her eyes, and said, "nope, that's not the one for tonight." She walked back to her dresser and she found a pair of black Nike leggings with red Nike shoes and a sport jacket with red zipper.

"How about this?" Ruby pondered to see what Belle had to say about this outfit.

"Ooh, hello, Sexy Sue Sylvester." Belle growled.

"Ugh, this is not it!" Ruby groaned at Belle's comment about Sue Sylvester from the TV show, Glee.

Outfit after outfit and the time was getting closer - 5:40P

"Ugh, fuck this, I have five minutes until I meet Dorothy in her dorm room! I'll just put whatever I have!" Ruby groaned.

Ruby grabbed a light tan loose blouse with a thin black jacket. Her leggings were red, pink, coral, and black lines of zigzag patterns. She put on a black pair of knee high boots. She put her hair up into a pony tail with a pair of black fake gauge earrings.

"So, I guess this is it. Whatever. Thanks for the help though. Love you." Ruby sounded so sad. It took her almost forty-five minutes for her to figure out what to wear and she still hadn't find the ONE!

"Oh. My. God. This is the one! We shouldn't have overanalyzed on what to wear. This is perfect! You look like Ruby Lucas!" Belle complimented her roommate.

"Heh, thanks Belle, I appreciate it. Wish me luck!" Ruby blushed.

"You don't even need it, and have a great time. Be yourself is my only advice!" Belle claimed.

Ruby walked out of the dorm room to walk downstairs to meet Dorothy.

 _Dorothy's View_

Dorothy stayed up all night playing a computer game, Hexsight and then reading Larry Rettop and the Wizard's Pebble, then she actually read the second book of Larry Rettop and the Hall of Riddles on her desk. Dorothy was extremely excited that she couldn't even go to sleep. Good thing she didn't have classes the next day so she could sleep in all day before the date night with Ruby.

Zelena woke up and threw Dorothy her pillow to get Dorothy's attention.

"Can you please turn off the lights because I need a couple hours of sleep?!" Zelena muttered. "You're annoying, you know that?" Zelena continued to mutter.

"Oh sorry, let me just get ready for bed, I just lost track of time." Dorothy realized it was six in the morning. She got up to change into pajamas then she went to bed. She set up the alarm at 4:00P in case if she overslept.

 _I should have an hour and 45 minutes to get ready before Ruby picks me up. Yeah alright, well, Brain, I hope you can cooperate with me because I need to sleep._ Dorothy was actually being serious with her brain hoping it could cooperate...

 _Dorothy was in a lake, swimming around. Floating away. It was one of the best feelings in the world. A great escape. She looked at her hands and studied her palms. She knew she was in a dream. She wanted to fly. So, she was flying around the lake. She saw a beautiful grey wolf. She landed on the ground to greet herself to the grey wolf. She remembered grey wolves were really strong and powerful. Their strength helps them to survive. Dorothy went up close slowly so she could pet the wolf. The wolf's eyes were so familiar. That was what drew Dorothy closer to see why it was familiar. The wolf began to howl really loud that Dorothy could feel the vibration of the howl. It was a beautiful vibration and the wolf began its second howl, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and then the seventh howl. Dorothy began to realize it was her alarm going off. It was time to wake up._ "See you later, beautiful." _Dorothy signed to the wolf._

The alarm was going off since 4:00. It was now 4:30P

 _Geez, that was why that wolf kept on howling. Dreams are incredibly amazing! Thank goodness, I am majoring psychology! I love it. Why did I dream about a wolf? I am going to look it up!_

She opened her laptop to search the reason why she dreamt about that wolf. The internet said,

 **"What do dreams about wolves mean?**  
According to Dr. Regina Blink, wolf dreams can have a positive or negative connotation and, like all animal dreams, they can represent animal or primal instincts. "Wolves are seen as majestic, beautiful and as a source of sacred wisdom," she explains. "They are also seen as sly, insatiable and evil."

 _Wow, that was really cool. Well, it was true that the grey wolf was beautiful in the dream and it seemed to be very majestic as well. Oh shoot, I haven't checked my phone._

Dorothy picked up her phone to check if she missed anything since she slept all day. There was a message from Ruby.

 **Ruby: Good morning, pretty lily pad, hope you slept as good as I did last night. I will be picking you up around 5:45 tonight to have dinner. I am looking forward to it! :)**

She smiled at the fact how thoughtful Ruby was in order to text her. It was the thought that counted the most. So, Dorothy began to text her back to let her know that she was alive!

 **Dorothy: Hello, beautiful daisy! My deepest apologies that I didn't answer your message earlier this morning because I stayed up all night and didn't sleep until 6 this morning. WHOOPS hashtagbookwormproblem. LOL. See you soon! :)**

Dorothy was looking into her closet to see what she should wear.

 _Aha, I should wear this outfit! I hope I will look cute in this. Eh!_

She picked out a dark blue long sleeve shirt from New Burnt Orange store and will be wearing black denim jeans with a pair of maroon booties. She also wanted to wear her maroon leather jacket. She braided her hair into French style and put some maroon pearl earrings. She applied a a sweet cucumber perfume from Bath Body Function. She also applied a black eyeliner onto her bottom eye lids.

 _I hope I am not dressing too much. I just want to look good for Ruby and I want to remember this night forever._

The lights began to blink, and Dorothy looked at the time – 5:44.

 _She is early for our date but that's okay! One minute extra to be with her!_

Dorothy opened the door, and there was Ruby standing there.

"Wow, you look…." Dorothy stuttered because she was so dumbfounded that Ruby was looking so beautiful.

"Is it too much?" Ruby was concerned.

"No, it is perfect. You took my breath away when I saw you. Not sure if it's the fact that I haven't seen you since yesterday or it's just that you are looking very beautiful tonight." Dorothy blushed.

"Heh, thank you, and maroon looks great on you! You are looking gorgeous tonight. Ready to go?" Ruby took her hand out to greet Dorothy's hand. Dorothy's hand met Ruby's and off they went!

 _She knows her way to my heart. I am starting to like her even more. I am glad she asked me out so we could get to know each other than getting to know one to another by having sex. I would love to have round three tonight but I don't want to keep my hopes high. She is looking very beautiful tonight with that smile on her face. Her profile is perfect. Her eyes are so sincere. Her skin is so smooth that I want to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. It's too good to be true. How did I get so lucky?_

Ruby and Dorothy walked to Ruby's Ford F-150 truck and then they drove to Kansas City Downtown to go Wahoo's. Ruby just turned on the light in the truck in order to see Dorothy signing and Dorothy seeing what Ruby had to say.

"How was your day today?" Ruby asked, and she was smiling really big because Dorothy was looking so adorable tonight. She was looking forward to see what the night has to show them.

"It just started because I slept all day. That was why I didn't answer your message quickly. I am sorry about that." Dorothy replied with a chuckle.

"What is so funny about that?" Ruby joined her to chuckle.

"I just had a dream about the fact I was able to fly. I knew I was in a dream."

"Lucid dreamer, aren't ya?" Ruby laughed.

"Oh yes. That was the word I was looking for! Ugh, thanks! Anyways, I was able to fly, and I saw a beautiful grey wolf wandering around the forest. It was so beautiful and it drawn me to get closer. So, I landed, it felt familiar somehow, I don't know why. I looked up online and it said it was a beautiful, majestic, and a sacred source of wisdom." Dorothy explained.

Ruby's view

 _This is going way better than I expected. Dorothy is talking about wolves, and that actually makes me feel happy. Why did I actually let that to get the best of me? Hashtag anxiety problems. Ugh, why am I speaking in text!? Haha. At least, I am cracking myself up._

Ruby was smiling as Dorothy was explaining the story. She thought maybe it was Granny's way to say hello to Dorothy as Granny was a very beautiful and a wise woman.

They have finally parked behind Wahoo's.

"I am really excited to try this place! People say it is the best Mexican restaurant in town." Dorothy stated.

"Whoever told you, they were telling the truth. It is the best Mexican place in town," Ruby was getting more excited over the fact that they were going to Wahoo's, her favorite restaurant of all time, to have dinner.

 _What am I seriously going to have? Shrimp tacos, Bajaladas, or Maui bowl?! Decisions. HALP. Maybe I shall ask Dorothy. She might give my mind some peace._

"Dorth? I have a question, which animal would you pick? A spider, a bull, or a moose?"

"Is it something that I would want to own for a pet?" Dorothy asked.

"If you look at it that way, yes." Ruby smirking at Dorothy's way of thinking. Dorothy was biting her lips.

"I would definitely own a moose because one, it stands six feet tall and I get cold easily, I'd want to keep myself warm, so, a big fat moose will make me feel super warm." Dorothy proceeded to explain.

"Maui bowl it is, then" Ruby chuckled, "I was having a hard time to decide which food I wanted to order…Shrimp tacos – that was a spider, Bajaladas – that was a bull, or a Maui bowl – that was a moose. Thank you for making it so easy for me to decide! But, I love your way of perceiving how you would have a moose as a pet because I am not big, and fat to keep you warm!"

"Huh, that is a nice strategy of deciding things as flipping coins are old news!" Dorothy was smiling at the fact that the idea of deciding things was purely genius, "Okay, which fruit would you want to eat? A strawberry, a banana, or a nectarine?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, all sounds really good, will it involve chocolate?" Ruby began to flirt a little.

"Yes, if it is only on my body and you get to eat it." Dorothy flirted back.

"Strawberry for sure." Ruby replied quickly.

"It got you a little excited to think about me covered in strawberries?" Dorothy raised her eyebrows, "Salmon Bowl it is!"

They went on to order their food and found a table to sit in order to wait for their food to arrive.

"I am excited to eat this bowl when it comes because based on psychology facts, you appreciate the food more when you're around with the people that you enjoy being around." Ruby said.

"That was what my professor said this morning and another fun fact about psychology from my professor this morning, kissing, chewing gum, eating chocolate, and eating bananas have all been proven to help people relax and boost their mood. I thought to myself, "no wonder why I've been very relaxing for the past couple days."" Dorothy winked.

That made Ruby blush and she was falling in love with Dorothy even more now that Ruby was getting to know her more and more. She was extremely happy that they have reunited once again.

"I am happy that we decided to go to the same school. This would have not happened at all." Ruby blurted out.

"Me too," Dorothy leaned over to hold Ruby's hands, "I am happy that we've met again. You look beautiful tonight."

The waiter had two plates, "Who ordered Maui Bowl?" Ruby raised her hand, and then "the Salmon Bowl for you, ma'am."

"Thank you, Sir." Dorothy signed back. Ruby repeated to the waiter for Dorothy. The waiter nodded his head and proceeded to walk away.

"Enjoy the food, and let me know if it will boost your mood." Ruby winked.

"Oh goodness, it is really good!" Dorothy claimed, "I concur that this is the best Mexican restaurant ever!"

They both just sat there and enjoyed their food. Once they were done with their dinner, both got out of their chair and proceeded to walk through Downtown. Saw a cute frozen yogurt place, and they went in to get a fro-yo, and walked outside, eating their fro-yos. Found a park to sit near Ruby's truck so they can just look under the stars while eating their dessert.

"It's a beautiful night." Ruby admitted.

"Let me do one thing before I agree with you," Dorothy leaned to kiss Ruby on the lips. Ruby kissed back softly. "Yes, I agree with you that it is a beautiful night. Thank you for asking me out. It was a great night."

"The night is still young, unless you have somewhere to go to?" Ruby whispered.

"The night is still young," Dorothy smiled, "I do have somewhere to go to, I'd like to be in your arms," Dorothy proceeded to finish her sentence.

Ruby placed her fro-yo next to her on the ground so she could get herself closer to Dorothy.

Ruby spread her legs a little wide so Dorothy can lean on Ruby's chest. Ruby put her arms around Dorothy.

Dorothy turned to Ruby and gave her another kiss on the lips. She placed her head on Ruby's shoulders. Ruby could feel Dorothy shivering.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the dorms, so you could stay warm?" Ruby asked.

"Can we spend the night together?" Dorothy looked up to Ruby.

"I have an early class tomorrow, would you want to wake up early?" Ruby asked.

"So do I. It's a deal then?" Dorothy smirked.

"Yes. I never thought I would be the first to say this, but your place or mine?" Ruby chuckled lightly.

"Yours since you've stayed the night at mine." Dorothy replied quickly.

"Let's go." Ruby got up, and pulled Dorothy to help her getting up. Both got in the truck. Ruby had her phone out from her back pocket.

"Let me call Belle to see if it's okay for you to spend the night." Ruby raised her eyebrows, "I'm sure she will be okay with it and will be happy to see you...well she would want to re-introduce herself since you saw her having sex from a woman." Ruby laughed.

"HI!" Belle answered the phone.

"Hello pretty one" Ruby was signing and talking at the same time. "I was wondering if it was okay for Dorothy to spend the night at our place tonight?"

"Of course, Marian is here and she is leaving soon." Belle replied.

"Perfect, we can meet her! We will be there soon." Ruby was so excited to meet Marian.

"Hold on." Belle said. There was a background chatter. Ruby couldn't make it out what they were saying except for Belle saying, "Yes, I trust my roommate."

"Okay. First things first, if you do meet her tonight, tell Dorothy this too, once you meet her, do you swear not to tell a soul?" Belle was warning them.

Dorothy and Ruby nodded their heads, "yeah we won't tell a soul at all, we completely respect you and Marian's relationship. We are just honored that we are able to meet you."

"Okay, see you soon. Love ya!" Belle firmly said and then hung up the phone.

"Whoa, that was crazy. Promise you won't tell a soul?" Ruby was looking at her phone then turned to Dorothy.

"Deaf man tell no tales." Dorothy commented.

Ruby cracked up really hard, and said "That is so punny!"

Ruby started her truck and now they were driving back to meet the person who has been making Belle happy.

They finally parked a good spot near the dorms, actually right next to Princess Jasmine, AKA Dorothy's burnt orange motorcycle.

"Hi, beautiful you. I will be riding you tomorrow. Miss you!" Dorothy was cooing at her baby girl. They proceed to walk into the dorm's elevator to go to the tenth floor. Ruby put her keys in the door to unlock the door and it opened to see Belle and Marian.

"Oh. My. God." Ruby's eyes widened when she saw the woman standing next to Belle.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone – thank you for following this story – I haven't been on FanFiction in a long while and now I am finally wanting to try to finish up this story – well, at least one more chapter for you to read! Other than that, happy reading – PM for anything. Xoxo**

"Oh. My. God." Ruby repeated the words after seeing Marian and Belle. Ruby began to laugh softly.

Dorothy raised her eyebrows and turned to Ruby. Dorothy hits Ruby on the arm lightly, "Gee, that makes a lot of sense now!"  
Belle began to be more panicking than she was a minute ago, "what is she saying, Rubes?!"

"She just said that makes a lot of sense now because we have been bumping into Marian at weird times in the dorms like twice, ya think?" Ruby chuckled, "Anyways, it is officially nice to meet you, Professor Mills." Ruby grinned, "worry not, I won't tell a soul."

"OOOOOOH. I see why you want to keep this low. Damn girl, I'd never guess you'd go for a professor." Dorothy chuckled lightly and then winked at Belle.

Belle blushed at that wink Dorothy gave her, "Uh-uhm, ye-yeah, so, ladies and Marian, uhm, uh, heh, now you all know. W-w-we are on the sa-s-same page, right?"

Marian/Professor Mills started to sign and talk at the same time, "Just call me Marian here but in class, it's Professor Mills." Marian commented to Ruby's name for Marian. Ruby nodded. "Well, ladies, it was very nice to meet you two again. We should get together sometimes…let's say, Chinese take-out?" Marian laughed.

"First thing first, Marian, I don't know about Ruby, but I'd love to have that take out Chinese with you, and second thing second, take this as a compliment, Marian, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SIGN?" Dorothy was too curious!

"Yeah, I was merely dumbfounded when I saw you signing to Dorothy last night." Ruby added.

"What?! You know sign language, and you didn't even tell me?!" Belle was shocked, seeing that side of Marian, "and now the two people that are important in my life – well now it's _three_ – know sign, I gotta get on it! Thank goodness I am a linguistic freak so I gotta add one more language in my book!" Belle continued to babble, and Ruby was interpreting to Dorothy.

"Babe, I am not trying to bring back the old heartbroken memories, but.." Marian sighed, "remember, I went back to my dad after staying with my mom for short while?" Belle nodded quietly as Marian was explaining the story, "Well, it turned out that my dad fell in love with a woman from his workplace when he was out of the country who had a Deaf son, so my dad asked me if I wanted to join him to take some sign classes. I said yes. To distract myself from the fact that I lost you, Belle. Then my dad married my step-mom and I officially had a Deaf brother. I was so happy to have someone to talk to. He was one of the easiest people to talk to – turned out he was bisexual…go figure, right? I am kidding." Ruby, Belle, and Dorothy chuckled. "So anyways, Niklaus and I just became really good friends and he supported me all the way through my Photography career because that time it was really hard to find a job so I just kept going in the education just to become a professor. A secure job for sure. While he was going into the police academy and it was tough on him, and he had my support. He's now one of the captains in the state of Kansas! So, anyways, I learned sign because of Niklaus and my dad." Marian smiled.

"Wow, every cloud has its silver linings." Belle responded to the story, "Mare, luv, you know how terrible I felt the moment I walked away from you." Belle began to feel bad.

"We are here now with our first couple friends and _bella_ Belle, you know deep down, you're unconditionally forgiven." Marian caressed Belle's shoulders then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Dorothy leaned to Ruby, "is this our cue to leave?" with a smirk. Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed, "No, not at all. I mean, this is the place we are spending the night at." She bit her lips. "It is more like MY cue to leave because I have to prep some things before classes start on Monday…." Marian smiled as she saw the whole conversation between Ruby and Dorothy. "But before I leave, how long have you been together?" Marian cooly. Ruby and Dorothy blushed at the question.  
"We just got back from our FIRST date," Dorothy cooly replied.  
""Nice, it seemed like you've been together since like forever!" Marian added.  
"Well, we've known each other since we were young and we were in love with each other but never told each other how we truly felt until, like, a week ago after we reunited after 6 long years of being apart." Ruby bragged and wrapped her arms around Dorothy's waist and kissed her neck. Dorothy smirked and blushed.

"Very well, you NEW love birds. Let's talk more about that over Chinese then! Seriously, ladies and Belle dear, I got to go. It's getting late." Marian began to walk out of the door. Belle joined to walk her out.  
"I love you, Mare-Bear. Good night." Belle leaned in to kiss before opening the door.  
"I love you with all of my heart, Bella Belle, and ladies, good night."  
"Good night!" Ruby and Dorothy added.

Belle closed the door. Turned to Ruby and Dorothy. Belle leaned on the door and sighed heavily, "Well, what a night! OH, Dorothy, can you teach me a couple of signs before going to sleep?" Belle excitedly asked.

"Of course, and it is very nice to meet you, Belle." Dorothy replied.

"Oh crap, it is very nice to meet you! wait, I know this one!" _Very nice to meet you._ Belle signed happily, "Killian taught me that one!"  
All joined in laughter and Dorothy began to teach a couple of signs then off they went to bed.

The morning sun came up, the sunlight beam hit Ruby's face. It was waking her up which Ruby was happy about because she wanted to see Dorothy sleeping as it was their first official "spending the night" together.

Ruby was very happy, and has not been this happy since… _wow when was the last time I was this happy?_ Ruby asked herself in her thoughts. _Granny, I miss you very much, and was that what you meant? If that was the case, then, heh, what a funny way of knowing that YOU knew I liked women, too. I probably would have had a nice "coming out" to you. Fuck, I miss you even more now that I am with Dorothy. At least she can grieve with me whenever I am feeling the Granny blues because she LOVED you as if you were her own Granny too._

Ruby got startled by the fact something touched her nose. It was Dorothy kissing her nose. That made Ruby smile and kissed Dorothy back with a nice, warm, sweet cuddle.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ruby smiled really big.  
Dorothy rubbed her eyes and stretched while Ruby was cuddling with her, "mhm, good morning, luv. What was on your mind? It was appealing to watch you zone out like that. I perhaps want to join that Ruby train…"  
Ruby chuckled and signed back, "I was thinking about Granny and creating a scene if I ever came out to her…but I have a feeling that she knew that I was bisexual all along…you know?" "Oo-oh. Was I there with you when you came out to her?" Dorothy cooed.  
"Eh, I didn't think of that…I am kidding, of course you were there!" Ruby mischievously chuckled.

"You're the devil, you know that?" Dorothy rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"Well, news flash, I AM the Devil's DAWGHTAR!" Ruby mimicked in English accent.  
"Oh my god. Nerd in the house!" Dorothy was being sarcastic.  
"The Satan's daughter wants to know if you want to go get coffee at the SGA?" Ruby flirted.  
"The angel's daughter is replying Y-E-S, queen!" Dorothy played along. "I am gonna ask Belle if she wants anything.." Ruby signed. "BELLE, DO YOU WANT ANYTHING?!" Ruby shouted across the room.

Belle sat up slowly, "uhhh, yeah, I am just trying to uh-" Belle was rubbing her eyes, "wake up but yeah- could you…no! Gee, wait, hold on" Belle began to be more alerted and began to sign, _could you please bring me C-A-R-M-E-L-L-A coffee?_ Belle signed slowly, "Did I sign it right?"

Dorothy clapped, _YES! I am so proud of you! WHOOO!_

 _Yes, you a-r-e p-r-o-u-d o-f me?_ Belle signed back

 _YES!_ Ruby and Dorothy cheered Belle on. That made Belle so happy and she began to pick up her phone. It seemed like she wanted to text someone the great news. Wonder who that would be? Hmm.

Ruby and Dorothy got up and got ready by putting their shoes on.

""Ready, Du?" Ruby asked.

"I am ready, Ru." Dorothy answered.  
Off they went to get coffee, they stayed for about 30 minutes after getting coffee to continue talking about psychological facts from their Wahoo's dinner last night.

"I better order one Carmella coffee for Belle before we leave and forget." Ruby realized what was happening since Dorothy and Ruby got carried away.

"Hi, Sneez, could I please have one Carmella coffee to go?"

"Of course," Sneezy nasally replied, then began to cough up to clear his throat. "Excuse me, it will be .99 cents."

"Okay," Ruby gave him her last dollar, "here, keep the change. Hopefully that nose will get lucky today by this beautiful weather." Ruby tipped Sneezy.

 **"**Dorothy's PHONE BEGINS TO VIBRATE****

"Uh, Alli is calling me. Be right back." Dorothy is confused and sat on the couch to see why Alli was calling her.

"Hey, I am going to the room and drop this off to Belle, text me later?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Okay, I will text you later!" Dorothy wasn't really paying attention to Ruby as Alli was on the phone signing to Dorth.

Ruby opened the door to see Belle changing her shirt, "UGH! WHY DONT YOU EVER KNOCK!?" Belle groaned.

""This is my room too?" Ruby replied quickly.

"I just forgot…I was just into this music and just thinking about Marian…oooh hello, come here, you" Belle began to flirt and walking towards to Ruby.

"Belle, I am Ruby, not Marian.." Ruby began to defend herself.

"I know you're Ruby, silly, R-E-L-A-X, I was talking to that delicious Carmella coffee.." Belle laughed, "Now you should have seen your face when you thought I was flirting with YOU…..girl, one, you're my best friend. Two, you're beautiful and sexy but not my type. Three, you and I are in a happy place so why destroy that?" Belle winked, "can I have my coffee now?"

"Good to know that I am not your type at all, girl!" Ruby was relieved while she was giving Belle her coffee then her phone began to make a sound.

A text from Dorothy.

 **D: Hey babe. Alli's father has passed away this morning so I need to ride Jasmine over to Alli's place and be with her — she's only 3 towns away from here. May have to miss a couple of classes tomorrow and Tuesday. Xoxo**

Ruby began to empathize what Alli was going through and definitely need a friend. Ruby wished to see Dorothy in her sexy motorcycle outfit, so she typed back, _"Shoot, you're a wonderful friend to Alli and she definitely needs you for sure. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."_

 **D: Yep, she needs me now more than ever. I will let you know if there is anything I need from you. I will text you when I get to her place. Missing your soul and lips already. Ru, thanks for the hot chocolate this morning. Xo**

Ruby typed back, _"You beat me to it — looking forward for the next text from you when you get to her place — you're welcome — hope that hot chocolate was as sweet as it was sweet for me when I was going down on you ;)"_

 **Thank you for reading this, readers. Let me know what you think of this chapter! More to come soon. XOXOX**


End file.
